


Niespodziewany obrót spraw

by Loki_23



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: FrostIron - Freeform, IronFrost - Freeform, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:46:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2397224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_23/pseuds/Loki_23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Był już ślub Thora i Jane, to przyszła pora na czystą fantazję związaną ze ślubem Clinta oraz Natashy.<br/>-----------<br/>Niektóre zdania są dosyć długie i podszyte ironią oraz sarkazmem, trzeba się nastawić.<br/>-----------<br/>Ten tytuł na razie jest tymczasowy, z braku innego, lepszego pomysłu.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wesele, nuda oraz obserwator

**Author's Note:**

> Dla kogoś wyjątkowego. <3

               Właściwie to nie wiedział, co tutaj robił. Wszystko, co do tej pory się stało mógłby uznać za co najmniej dziwne. Rzeczy przybrały niespodziewany, bardzo niespodziewany dla niego obrót, a z każdą chwilą wcale nie było lepiej, wprost przeciwnie. Znalazł się na Midgardzie przez Thora, tak, to było pewne i w tej kwestii nie miał żadnych wątpliwości. To w końcu on go tutaj przyciągnął niemal siłą, no w każdym bądź razie, siedział właśnie, nudząc się potwornie, wśród gości na ślubie Natashy i Clinta. Tak, właśnie. Na ślubie osób, które jeszcze wcale nie tak dawno chciał zgładzić. Z wzajemnością. Faktem było jednak to, że przebywał na tym hucznym – to trzeba było przyznać, w końcu rosyjskie korzenie agentki Romanoff, teraz już Barton, wpłynęły na to, że wódki nikomu nie brakowało – weselu. Na początku chłodna atmosfera, jaka panowała, oczywiście ze względu na jego obecność, teraz stała się luźniejsza. O wiele luźniejsza. Tak właściwie, to atmosfera była tak luźna, że nikt nie zwracał na niego uwagi. Pewnie, gdyby teraz wstał i po prostu wyszedł nikt by nie zareagował. No może jedynie Thor, ale to tylko może i tylko po jakimś czasie. Nie mówił, że tak było gorzej, wprost przeciwnie, w końcu nie zamierzał z nikim rozmawiać, a już tym bardziej świętować. Prawdą było jednak to, że mógłby w tym czasie robić o wiele ciekawsze rzeczy, na przykład patrzeć, jak rośnie trawa, bądź jak farba odchodzi ze ściany, czy jeszcze jakąś inną rzecz, równie porywającą, jak to, co właśnie robił. Czyli właściwie nic, poza siedzeniem i powolnym sączeniem jakiegoś napoju z procentami, który w gruncie rzeczy nie bardzo mu nawet smakował. Trzymał jednak szklankę w swoich dłoniach, tylko po to, żeby czymś je zająć. No i obserwował innych, bo właściwie nie miał nic lepszego do roboty, a niektóre rzeczy nawet i jego potrafiły rozbawić, chociaż uśmiech jaki pojawiał się wtedy na jego obliczu zaliczyć by można do bardziej litościwych i pogardzających uśmieszków, niż do szczerego uśmiechu, ale jakoś nikt nie miał mu za złe z tego tytułu. Pewnie dlatego, że nikt na niego nie patrzył. Tak, to chyba właśnie przede wszystkim dlatego.   
                Jednak tym razem nieomylny bóg, jak sam o sobie twierdził, bardzo się w tym momencie mylił, sądząc że to właśnie on jest obserwatorem, którego nikt nie widzi. Podczas, gdy on patrzył, jak któryś raz z kolei Thor podrzuca Natashę, jak gdyby nie ważyła więcej, niż powietrze, śpiewając przy tym piosenkę, którą przed chwilą ktoś go nauczył, w czasie kiedy Clint próbował jakimiś bardzo dziwnymi sposobami wyrwać mu swoją wybrankę życia, pewne brązowe oczy wpatrywały się w niego już od dłuższej chwili. Nie zwrócił na to uwagi, może gdyby to zauważył, to posłałby do właściciela tych oczu chłodne spojrzenie i prowokacyjnie oraz z pełną świadomością swego czynu, ignorowałby go. Tak zapewne by zrobił, gdyby tylko spojrzał w stronę schodów prowadzących na górę, gdzie znajdowały się pokoje gościnne, których, niestety – jak to powiedzieli z wielką skruchą nowożeńcy – nie wystarczy dla wszystkich. Fakt ten od razu mu się nie spodobał, chociaż reszta po prostu machnęła na to ręką, wiedząc że i tak upojeni alkoholem nie będą zwracać uwagi, gdzie i z kim obecnie śpią. On jednak nie miał zamiaru spać byle gdzie i z byle kim. Już wcześniej, podczas kiedy wszyscy znosili któryś z kolei toast za parę młodą, rozejrzał się dyskretnie, zapamiętując, który pokój jest największy i najwygodniejszy. Wtedy, w odpowiedniej chwili oczywiście, zamknie się w nim sam i spędzi spokojnie noc, bądź ranek, gdyż za oknami już od długiego czasu było ciemno, a nie zapowiadało się na to, by goście tak szybko zamierzali udać się na spoczynek.   
                Wracając jednak do jego obserwatora, który siedział na przedostatnim stopniu schodów ze szklanką czystej w dłoni. Tak właściwie usiadł tam tylko dlatego, że zaczęło go mdlić i postanowił odrobinę odpocząć, zanim ponownie poderwie się na kolejny pijacki pomysł kogoś z obecnych, z wielkim zapałem uczestnicząc w tego typu zabawie. Jeśli ktokolwiek mógł powiedzieć, że nie zwraca się w chwili obecnej na niego uwagi, to na pewno nie był to Loki, w którego przenikliwy wzrok wbijał jego obserwator.   
Nawet Banner wydawał się dobrze bawić i nieco jakby się rozluźnił. Co jakiś czas jednak przypominał sobie o swojej dolegliwości i siadał gdzieś, gdzie było miejsce, jakby chciał sam siebie przekonywać, że przecież wszystko jest w porządku i że to tylko kilka procent więcej, niż zazwyczaj zdarzało mu się wypić, po czym jakby nigdy nic, w szampańskim nastroju wracał do zabawy. Nawet obserwator nie znał wszystkich gości, a kiedy próbował zagadać do jednego, uznał że jego próby spełzną na niczym, gdyż za nic nie potrafił dogadać się po rosyjsku, na co facet, z którym zamierzał podjąć konwersację, bardzo się oburzał. Odpuścił więc i nawet nie wiedział kiedy zostały same osoby, które znał przecież doskonale i z którymi nieraz współpracował.   
                Obserwator na moment oderwał wzrok od nordyckiego boga, przesuwając spojrzenie na ucieszonego Clinta, któremu w końcu udało się, chyba cudem, wyrwać Natashę z rąk Thora. Bóg piorunów przez chwilę nawet nie zorientował się, że kobieta zniknęła z jego rąk, za to sama Tasha nie wyglądała na zbytnio szczęśliwą faktem, że przez chwilę mogła poczuć się, jak kawałek mięsa, o które walczą dwa samce. Niemal parsknął sam do siebie na to porównanie, ale zaraz stwierdzając, że przedstawienie skończyło się po tym, jak Thor poklepał Clinta po plecach, przy okazji zwalając go z nóg, wraz z Natashą na rękach, spojrzał na kogoś innego. Tym razem padło na Rogersa i – o dziwo dla wszystkich, chyba nawet dla samego Kapitana – jego dziewczynę. Oczywiście Steve wypierał się tego, bronił się zaciekle rękami i nogami, i zapewne gdyby dało to jakieś lepsze efekty, to jeszcze swoją tarczą. Jak sam twierdził, to po prostu znajoma, którą poznał kilka tygodni temu. Oczywiście, kiedy Kapitan wcześniej mówił, że przyjdzie z osobą towarzyszącą, płci damskiej, wszyscy oczekiwali kogoś jego pokroju. Miłą, ładną i ułożoną dziewczynę, może z nieco staroświeckim gustem i zakochaną w latach 60., z manierami, z którymi nikt inny – poza Rogersem oczywiście – by nie wytrzymał. Pewnie właśnie dlatego wzbudziła taką sensację, bo gothka, z fioletowymi włosami, była ostatnią opcją, jaka komukolwiek mogła przejść przez myśl. Wyglądało jednak na to, że pomimo znacznej różnicy w wyglądzie i upodobaniach jakoś się dogadują. Tak właściwie dogadywali się świetnie i każdy, no prawie każdy, kto na nich spojrzał, mimowolnie uśmiechał się do siebie pod nosem. Największym skrzywdzonym w tej sytuacji wydawał się Coulson, który co jakiś czas posyłał w stronę Rogersa i jego towarzyszki znaczące spojrzenia i wzdychał głośno sam do siebie, jakby była to zarazem najgorsza i najlepsza rzecz, jaka mu się przytrafiła. Oderwał oczy od tej trójki, nawet nie wiedząc jak ma to skomentować w myślach i spojrzał na Bannera, który właśnie był pogrążony, jak mogło się zdawać na pierwszy rzut oka, w bardzo interesującej rozmowie z Pepper. Nie zamierzał zbyt długo przyglądać się tej dwójce, bo kobieta przyszła tutaj tylko i wyłącznie ze względu na niego i od razu zapowiedziała, że nie zostają na noc. Spojrzał więc w miejsce, gdzie siedział Fury. A raczej spojrzałby, gdyby czarnoskóry wciąż tam siedział, bo jak się okazało zniknął. Dopiero po chwili przypomniał sobie, że Nick jakiś czas temu, próbując przekrzyczeć tłum oraz muzykę, stwierdził, że musi wracać. Tak więc na tym kończyła się lista gości, jaka jeszcze wytrwała. Znaczy, był jeszcze on sam, no i oczywiście ten, którego tak bacznie obserwował jeszcze kilka chwil temu. Ponownie wrócił wzrokiem do niego, w momencie, kiedy teatralnie przewracał oczami na kolejny pomysł Thora. Nie wiedział, na co tym razem wpadł bóg piorunów i jakoś w tej chwili mało go to interesowało, bo obserwowany nagle wstał, rzucając kilka słów w stronę swojego przybranego brata, po czym szybkim krokiem oddalił się na balkon, przymykając za sobą drzwi. Przez chwilę, długą chwilę, w sumie to bardzo, ale to bardzo długą i przeciągającą się chwilę, zastanawiał się, czy nie pójść za nim. Może świeże powietrze dobrze by mu zrobiło, pozwoliło nieco wytrzeźwieć i wrócić do zabawy, która wciąż trwała, jak głośno został o tym poinformowany krzykami i wiwatami z bóg raczy wiedzieć jakiego znowu powodu. W końcu podniósł się ze stopnia, na którym przysiadł i powoli skierował się w stronę balkonu, wciąż powtarzając w myślach wymówkę, że idzie się tylko przewietrzyć. Wyszedł na świeże powietrze i nawet udało mu się udać nieco zaskoczonego obecnością bruneta, który tylko zerknął na niego przez ramię. Opierał się o barierkę i patrzył przed siebie, znaczy robił to jeszcze przed chwilą, bo aktualnie zielone oczy były utkwione w Starku, a ich wyraz ani trochę nie świadczył o tym, by cieszył się z jego obecności. Wprost przeciwnie.   
                Jeszcze chwila i albo on wróci do środka, albo ja stąd wyjdę. I to drogą właśnie przez balkon, pomyślał Stark i odchrząknął cicho, chcąc coś powiedzieć.   
                - Wywalisz mnie stąd, jeśli i tym razem zaproponuję ci drinka? – zapytał nieco żartobliwie, chociaż przez moment uznał, że bóg może wziąć to na poważnie, a tym razem raczej nie miałby tyle szczęścia, co wtedy. Loki jeszcze przez chwilę patrzył na niego, po czym przeniósł wzrok na szklankę, którą Stark trzymał i prychnął cicho.   
                - Ten twój drink to po prostu czysta wódka, to po pierwsze. A po drugie masz tylko jedną szklankę, co świadczy o tym, że wcale nie chcesz się ze mną czymkolwiek dzielić – odpowiedział chłodno i wrócił do patrzenia na panoramę, jaka rozciągała się przed nim.   
                - Możesz się napić z tego – dodał Tony nieco ciszej, jakby mówił do siebie, a Loki albo tego nie usłyszał, albo udawał, że nie słyszy i wyglądało na to, że na tym ich rozmowa dobiegła końca. Jednak Loki nagle odwrócił się, opierając się tym razem o barierkę plecami i spojrzał prosto na Starka, jakby oczekiwał… no właśnie, czego? Że ten powie coś jeszcze? Że po prostu odda mu tę cholerną szklankę, czy może tego, że sam się stąd wyeksportuje? Tony nie miał pojęcia, więc nie zrobił nic, poza uniesieniem wzroku na boga, prosto w te zimne, niemal przeszywające na wskroś zielone oczy. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy nie zapytać, o co Lokiemu chodzi, ale zanim zdążył chociażby ułożyć najkrótsze pytanie w głowie, Asgardczyk odezwał się.   
                - Czemu tu jesteś?   
                Gdyby to był ktoś inny od razu domyśliłby się, że chodzi właśnie o miejsce, w którym aktualnie stoi. Jednak nie był to ktoś inny, tylko właśnie Loki, z tego powodu zaczął rozważać to pytanie na różne sposoby. Czy kłamcy chodziło o to, dlaczego jest na tym weselu, czy może o coś nieco bardziej wstecz? Myślami cofnął się tak daleko, że w głowie przypomniał sobie teorię powstania Ziemi i był gotowy przysiąc, że Loki za wszelką cenę próbuje zrobić z niego idiotę, kiedy ten ponownie się odezwał.   
                - Nie powinieneś być w środku?   
                Właśnie wtedy Stark zdał sobie sprawę z prostoty wcześniejszego pytania. Cóż, na pewno gdyby nie był geniuszem, od razu domyśliłby się przesłania, a tak zabrnął myślami odrobinę za daleko.   
                - Chciałem się przewietrzyć. Wiesz, dużo alkoholu, duchota i tego typu rzeczy – odpowiedział w końcu, siląc się na najbardziej obojętny ton, na jaki go było w tej chwili stać. Loki tylko uniósł jedną brew, jakby chciał podważyć jego słowa, jakby przed nim samym chciał zdemaskować to kłamstwo, które tak usilnie sobie wmawiał. Ale nie odezwał się. Jedynie kąciki jego ust nieznacznie drgnęły, jakby Loki chciał się uśmiechnąć, ale Stark uznał to za przywidzenie, bo kiedy tylko mrugnął, brunet wciąż patrzył na niego równie chłodno, co przed chwilą.   
                - Zresztą nieważne – odezwał się Loki po chwili milczenia, dając tym samym Tony’emu do zrozumienia, że kompletnie nie kupił jego wersji, po czym odszedł od barierek i bez żadnego więcej słowa, wszedł do środka, kierując się, jak Stark zdołał zobaczyć, w kierunku schodów, po których zaraz się wspiął, znikając mu tym samym z oczu.   
~*~   
                Za punkt honoru tej nocy postawił sobie, żeby się upić. Miał ku temu swoje powody, z którymi nie zamierzał się z nikim dzielić. Nie zamierzał się nimi dzielić nawet ze sobą, a co dopiero z kimkolwiek tutaj z obecnych. Tak więc ze swoim wielkim postanowieniem usiadł do stołu, przy którym obecnie siedział Rogers ze swoją dziewczyną oraz Coulson zapatrzony na nich, jak w obrazek i sięgnął po butelkę nieotwartej jeszcze wódki. Nie kłopotał się tym razem szklanką, pijąc z gwintu, coraz więcej i więcej, i gdyby nie to, że ktoś siłą wyrwał mu butelkę, wypiłby ją sam do końca. Właściwie niewiele mu do tego brakowało, chociaż nawet nie zwrócił na to uwagi, zbyt pochłonięty swoimi myślami i udawaniem, że świetnie się bawi. Dopiero, słysząc znany mu tak dobrze głos, uniósł wzrok na kobietę, przekonując się tym samym, że to właśnie Potts zabrała mu wódkę, robiąc mu teraz kolejny wykład, którego nie miał zamiaru słuchać. Właściwie nie miał zamiaru słuchać go tak bardzo, że w końcu wstał od stołu, zachwiał się, robiąc kilka niepewnych kroków i odtrącając od siebie rękę swojej asystentki, wymamrotał tylko, że musi iść do łazienki, po czym skierował się w jej stronę.   
Dopiero, kiedy reszta zaniepokoiła się jego nieobecnością, usłyszał pukanie do drzwi. Uznał, że nie jest to najlepszy moment. Właściwie to był jeden z najgorszych momentów, jakie ktoś mógł sobie wybrać, żeby chcieć pójść do łazienki, gdyż właśnie siedział, w sumie na wpół leżał na podłodze, obejmując sedes, jakby był to jego dobry znajomy. Pukanie jednak nie ustało i zanim zdążył powiedzieć cokolwiek, drzwi łazienki otworzyły się, ukazując w przejściu Natashę. Uśmiechnął się z trudem, jakby chciał pokazać, że ma wszystko pod kontrolą, ale kobieta tylko skrzyżowała ręce na piersi, patrząc na niego.   
                - Składałem ci już życzenia? – zdołał zapytać w miarę normalnie, za co sam siebie w tym momencie podziwiał.   
                - Tak, Stark. I to nie raz – odpowiedziała Natasha, po czym podeszła do niego.   
                Chwilę mu zajęło, żeby doprowadzić się w miarę do porządku, a raczej pozwolić Natashy doprowadzić się w miarę do stanu używalności, przynajmniej na tyle, żeby z jej pomocą dojść do jednego z pokoi gościnnych. Raz jeszcze pogratulował jej ślubu, tym razem już mniej wyraźnie i upewniając, że dalej sobie poradzi, stanął przy drzwiach, do których przyprowadziła go Natasha. Miał wielką nadzieję, że pokój był pusty, a jeśli już musiał mieć jakiegoś współlokatora na noc, żeby nie była to Pepper. Wszedł do środka trochę niepewnie, ale w pomieszczeniu było tak ciemno, że nie był w stanie dostrzec niczego. Nawet blask reaktora w tym momencie na niewiele się zdał, zresztą przekraczając próg pokoju i robiąc te kilka kroków w stronę łóżka, poczuł się tak zmęczony, że stwierdził, iż wszystko mu jedno. Dotarł jakoś do mebla i bardziej upadł, niż się położył, niemal od razu zasypiając.


	2. Ciężka noc i jeszcze cięższy poranek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Niektóre momenty pisanie niestety odrobinę na siłę, ale mam nadzieję, że nie niszczą ogólnego wydźwięku.  
> \---------------------  
> Następnego rozdziału proszę spodziewać się w święto duchów. :D

               Nie zwracał uwagi na nic, po prostu leżał bez ruchu, wpatrując się w ciemną noc za oknem i czekając na moment, kiedy zacznie się przejaśniać. Nie mógł zasnąć, pomimo tego, że starał się to ignorować całą siłą swojej woli, to muzyka i krzyki dochodzące z dołu skutecznie go rozpraszały. Wyglądało na to, że nikt nie zauważył jego zniknięcia i było mu to tym bardziej na rękę, gdyż w końcu mógł pobyć sam na sam ze swoimi myślami. A raczej mógłby, gdyby potrafił się skupić przy takim hałasie, a jak na razie szło mu dość słabo. Właściwie nie szło mu wcale, jeśli już musiał być szczery. Przebywanie jednak w tym pokoju samemu było i tak zdecydowanie lepsze, niż siedzenie na dole z nimi wszystkimi, których przecież nawet nie lubił. Zostawała jeszcze kwestia tego, czy kłamca kogokolwiek lubił, ale to temat na osobny rozdział.  
               Wracając, leżał spokojnie w łóżku, niezbyt wygodnym, chociaż na takie wyglądało i co jakiś czas przeklinał na zamek w drzwiach, który – jak się szybko okazało – nie działał. Miał jednak nadzieję, że jeśli ktokolwiek wejdzie do tego pokoju i zobaczy w nim niego, pomimo spożytego alkoholu wycofa się bez słowa. Dlatego jego zdziwienie było ogromne, kiedy drzwi nagle otworzyły się i pierwsze, co rzuciło mu się w oczy było niebieskie światło. Nawet nie musiał zgadywać kto to był, wiedział od razu, zresztą wcale nie było to trudne do rozszyfrowania. Jedynie lekko obrócił głowę, patrząc na mężczyznę i mając nadzieję, że za chwilę zauważy jego obecność i po prostu stąd wyjdzie. Jak bardzo się pomylił przekonał się zaledwie kilka chwil później, kiedy Stark padł na łóżko, jakby w ogóle postaci Lokiego tam nie było i po prostu zasnął. Przez chwilę pomyślał, że to jakiś głupi żart, który – tak swoją drogą – wcale nie byłby zabawny, ale kiedy dotarło do niego, że Stark ani trochę nie żartuje w tym momencie, poderwał się z łóżka i szybkim krokiem wyszedł z pokoju, trzaskając za sobą drzwiami. Ten hałas przyciągnął wzrok kobiety, która właśnie rozdzielała pokoje między pozostałych gości.  
               - Chcę osobny pokój – powiedział, tak właściwie to zażądał, bo na pewno jego ton głosu nie można by przypisać pod prośbę.  
               - Przykro mi, wszystkie są już zajęte – odpowiedziała Natasha, chociaż jej postawa i lekko kpiący uśmieszek wcale nie wskazywał na to, żeby było jej przykro. Gdyby miał pociąg do hazardu na pewno poszedłby o zakład, że jest właśnie wprost przeciwnie, ale jako że nie odkrył u siebie takiej pasji, no i z oczywistych przyczyn nie miał się z kim założyć, to szybko przestał zastanawiać się, co wartościowego mógłby zgarnąć dla siebie.  
               - Musisz albo wrócić do pokoju, w którym przed chwilą byłeś, albo możesz położyć się w salonie. Na podłodze, bo kanapa też jest już zajęta – dodała kobieta, po czym nie czekając na jego decyzję odeszła, zostawiając go samego w korytarzu. Skrzywił się, bo żadna z tych opcji mu nie odpowiadała, ale w końcu powoli ruszył na dół, żeby zobaczyć, kto tam przebywa. Szybko się jednak wycofał, widząc Bannera, który właśnie w momencie, kiedy na niego spojrzał głośno zachrapał przez sen. Jeszcze przez chwilę stał w tym samym miejscu, ale w końcu spojrzał w stronę pokoju, w którym aktualnie przebywał Stark.  
               - Byłem tam pierwszy – mruknął pod nosem i wszedł do środka, tylko po to, by przekonać się, że jakimś sposobem mężczyzna rozłożył się na całym łóżku. Loki westchnął głośno, ale nie zamierzał tak łatwo rezygnować z wcześniej upatrzonego celu, tak więc podszedł do łóżka, robiąc przy tym możliwie najwięcej hałasu, jak się dało, po czym stanął nad mężczyzną i zakaszlał. Nie doczekał się jednak żadnej reakcji.  
               - Chcę się położyć – oznajmił podniesionym głosem, ale równie dobrze mógłby gadać do zwłok, co jak zauważył złośliwie, nie mijało się zbyt wiele z prawdą w tym momencie. To jednak nie rozwiązywało jego obecnego problemu, więc w końcu niechętnie szturchnął mężczyznę w ramię.  
               - Jeszcze chwila, Potts – wymamrotał Stark niezbyt wyraźnie, ale Loki nie miał zamiaru zastanawiać się nad sensem tych słów, bo liczyło się to, że Tony odwrócił się na bok, robiąc tym samym nieco miejsca po jednej stronie łóżka. Uznając, że ta sytuacja niekoniecznie musi potrwać zbyt długo, położył się na brzegu, plecami do mężczyzny, zamierzając spędzić tak noc, dopóki na dworze chociaż trochę się nie przejaśni. Tak więc leżał, czujny najbardziej jak mógł, wpatrując się w okno i nawet nie wiedział, kiedy sen i jego dopadł w swe szpony.  
~*~  
               Poranek, jaki nastał po tym weselu można zaliczyć do jednego z gorszych. Jako pierwsza obudziła się Pepper, ona w końcu nie wypiła zbyt dużo i to właśnie dla niej pierwsze promienie słońca były najbardziej znośne, tak więc nie czekając na pozostałych, no i korzystając z tego, że jak na razie tylko ona jest na nogach, skierowała się do łazienki. Niedługo po niej obudził się Banner, który tylko rozejrzał się, jakby chciał ustalić miejsce, w którym obecnie się znajduje, po czym podniósł się do pozycji, można uznać, że nawet siedzącej i złapał się za głowę, która – mógłby przysiąc – jakimś sposobem pękła na pół, chociaż nigdzie nie było krwi, ani tym bardziej skaleczenia. Następną osobą, która wstała była Natasha oraz, obudzony przez nią, Clint, który wyglądał jakby co najmniej wrócił z bardzo trudnej misji, w której przynajmniej dziesięciokrotnie narażał swoje życie. Tasha, zaraz po Pepper, wyglądała najlepiej, w końcu nie był to pierwszy raz, kiedy zdarzyło się jej pić w takich ilościach i na pewno jeszcze nie ostatni, tak więc, kiedy tylko Potts zwolniła łazienkę, to ona się w niej zamknęła, dając tym samym chwilę Clintowi, żeby jakimś magicznym sposobem pozbierał się do stanu używalności. A przynajmniej, żeby chociaż odrobinę na takiego wyglądał. Kolejny obudził się Thor, który narzekał tylko na to, że jest głodny oraz chce mu się pić, poza tym, wyglądał nawet dobrze, nie licząc wielkiego siniaka pod okiem, którego nabył w nieznanych mu okolicznościach. Jednymi, którzy postanowili wrócić do domu i nie zajmować miejsca byli Steve oraz jego dziewczyna, której imię jakoś wszystkim umknęło, z tego więc powodu została po prostu „dziewczyną Kapitana”. No i jeszcze Coulson, który widząc, że Rogers zbiera się do wyjścia, powiedział że musi jeszcze przygotować jakiś raport. Podczas, kiedy reszta mniej lub bardziej próbowała udawać, że są w stanie funkcjonować, Tony właśnie przyciskał policzek do pleców Lokiego, przy okazji obejmując go jedną ręką w pasie. Zapewne, gdyby Loki nie zasnął, nie dopuściłby do takiej sytuacji, ale z racji tego, że i on właśnie był pogrążony we śnie, jedyną rzeczą jaką zrobił było zaciśnięcie palców na przegubie Starka i wydawanie z siebie cichych pomruków, kiedy ten się chociaż delikatnie poruszył.  
               Pierwszą osobą, która zainteresowała się brakiem geniusza była oczywiście jego asystentka, która szybko dowiedziała się od Natashy, w którym pokoju przebywa jej szef. Od razu skierowała się na górę i zapukała cicho do drzwi, które opisała jej agentka, ale nie doczekawszy się żadnej odpowiedzi, co ją trochę zaniepokoiło, delikatnie zajrzała do środka. Przez kilka pierwszych chwil, obraz jaki się przed nią ukazał nie doszedł do niej w pełni, dlatego, widząc śpiącego Starka, pewnym krokiem weszła do środka, już budząc go, kiedy tylko przekroczyła próg pokoju. Dopiero w połowie drogi do łóżka zorientowała się, ze geniusz wcale nie jest tutaj sam, ale w tym momencie Tony otworzył oczy, lecz zanim zdążył zdać sobie sprawę z czegokolwiek, Potts szybko zniknęła, zamykając za sobą drzwi, bez żadnego słowa. Chwilę zajęło mu, zanim zrozumiał, o co chodziło kobiecie i jak oparzony odsunął się na brzeg łóżka, niemal z niego spadając, ale nie mogąc oderwać oczu, od osoby, która leżała obok i którą jeszcze przed chwilą obejmował, wręcz przytulał do siebie. Zamrugał kilkakrotnie, ale bóg wcale nie zniknął, wprost przeciwnie. Mruknął cicho i obrócił się twarzą do niego, jakby na przekór tego, że za wszelką cenę próbował zaprzeczyć całej tej sytuacji. Pomyślał, że gorzej być nie może, oczywiście los uwielbiał robić sobie różnego rodzaju żarty i przekonał się, że owszem, może być gorzej, bo Loki nagle otworzył oczy, które spojrzały wprost na niego jeszcze nieco zaspane, przez co ich zieleń była nieco mętniejsza, niż zazwyczaj. Zaraz i on uświadomił sobie, gdzie i z kim się znajduje, a zieleń tęczówek od razu stała się intensywniejsza, po czym bez żadnego słowa, nawet nie patrząc na Starka, podniósł się z łóżka i tak po prostu wyszedł z pokoju, zostawiając geniusza z wielkim mętlikiem w głowie. Mina Pepper, która zaraz stanęła mu przed oczami ani trochę niczego nie ułatwiała i jęknął głośno, chowając twarz w swoich dłoniach.  
~*~  
               Kiedy w końcu zszedł na dół, Pepper nawet na niego nie spojrzała, udając zbyt zajętą patrzeniem w podłogę. Dlatego spojrzał najpierw na Clinta, który siedział nad kubkiem z kawą i próbował wyglądać najlepiej, jak mógł, chociaż nawet on sam zdawał sobie sprawę, że w ogóle mu to nie wychodzi. Natasha przykładała lód do siniaka Thora, a raczej próbowała, bo bóg cały czas powtarzał, że to nic takiego. Banner natomiast trzymał w rękach opakowanie tabletek na ból głowy i patrzył na nie, jakby zastanawiał się, czy wzięcie kolejnej pigułki jest dobrym pomysłem, czy też nie. Bardzo starał się nie patrzeć na Lokiego, który siedział przy stole, jakby nigdy nic i bawił się pustą butelką po wódce, nieco ją unosząc za pomocą magii, a później upuszczając, przy okazji robiąc przy tym, jak na stan wszystkich, sporo hałasu, jakby sprawdzał wytrzymałość albo butelki albo pozostałych. Każdy krzywił się, słysząc jak szkło po raz kolejny upada na blat, ale poza rzucaniem mu jadowitych spojrzeń, nikt nic nie powiedział.  
               Usiadł w końcu na jednym z krzeseł, starając się robić lepszą minę, niż sam w rzeczywistości się czuł i czekając na to, aż ktoś się odezwie, mimowolnie zaczął zerkać ukradkowo na kłamcę, czekając aż w końcu ktoś pęknie, czy to butelka, czy któryś z Avengersów. Był to jedyny dźwięk – oprócz wymiany cichych zdań pomiędzy Thorem i Tashą – jaki rozlegał się w pomieszczeniu. Właśnie zastanawiał się, chociaż bardzo nie chciał tego robić, co tak właściwie stało się w nocy. Pamiętał, jak Natasha przyszła po niego do łazienki, a później zaprowadziła go do pokoju. Przekroczenie jego progu było ostatnią rzeczą, jaką pamiętał i bardzo obawiał się tego, co mogło się później wydarzyć. Co prawda Loki nie wyglądał, jakby cokolwiek się stało, ale w końcu był kłamcą, a dręczenie myśli geniusza na pewno znajdowało się na jego liście. Porzucił pomysł, żeby po prostu go o to zapytać, nie teraz, kiedy wszyscy byli w pobliżu, kiedy Pepper była zaraz obok. Zresztą, jak miałby sformułować pytanie? Loki, słuchaj, byłem wczoraj tak nawalony, że nie wiem, czy się z tobą przespałem, czy nie, mógłbyś mnie uświadomić? Nawet w jego głowie to pytanie wydawało się co najmniej idiotyczne.  
               - Będziemy już iść – odezwała się nagle Pepper, przyciągając na siebie wzrok wszystkich obecnych, oprócz Lokiego. Ten zerknął w tym momencie na Starka, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie odezwał się, jedynie po raz kolejny upuścił butelkę na stół, która w końcu nie wytrzymał i roztrzaskała się.  
               - Shlyukha – podsumowała Natasha pod nosem.  
~*~  
               Niedługo po Starku i Pepper wyszli Thor oraz jego brat, a kiedy Banner po raz kolejny upewnił się, że jego głowa jest cała, również i on poszedł do domu.  
               Przez całą drogę do Stark Tower nie odezwali się do siebie z Pepper ani słowem. Chociaż milczenie nieznośnie ciążyło między nimi, było niemal tak wyczuwalne, że gdyby tylko chciał to zapewne udałoby mu się je chwycić, to wolał już to, niż podejmowanie jakiejkolwiek rozmowy z kobietą. Nawet nie chciał myśleć, jak to wszystko wyglądało, zresztą nawet nie wiedział, co tak właściwie się stało, a co dopiero, gdyby musiał o tym mówić. Niewiele było rzeczy, które go przerastały, ale ta na pewno należała do jednej z nich.  
               Dopiero, kiedy byli na miejscu, w końcu się odezwał, chcąc dać Pepper do zrozumienia, że jeśli chce, to może wziąć na dzisiaj wolne.  
               - Mam za dużo pracy, żeby pozwolić sobie na dzień wolnego – rzuciła tylko, starając się brzmieć spokojnie, chociaż na końcu zdania głos lekko jej zadrżał, po czym weszła do budynku, żeby zająć się kolejną papierkową robotą.  
~*~  
               Po tygodniu od tego hucznego wesela, padła propozycja, by ponownie się spotkać, tym razem już bez uczestnictwa alkoholu. Przez ten czas sytuacja nieco się unormowała. Clint i Natasha jakoś poradzili sobie, żeby doprowadzić mieszkanie do porządku i wyglądali na szczęśliwych, na co każdy uśmiechał się w duchu. Kapitan w końcu przyznał, że Natalie – przy okazji przypominając wszystkim jej imię – jest jego dziewczyną, opowiadając jak tak właściwie się poznali i jak to wszystko się zaczęło. Wydawało się, że nawet Coulson pogodził się z tym faktem i był na pierwszym miejscu, jeśli chodziło o wiwatowanie tej dwójce. Banner pochwalił się wszystkim swoim nowym środkiem na kaca, podobno bardzo skutecznym, oraz wtrącił między zdaniami o jego działaniu, że znowu spotyka się z Betty, co wszyscy przyjęli radośnie. Mało kto wiedział, co dzieje się u Thora, ale jak sam twierdził na weselu są z Jane szczęśliwi, przy okazji przepraszając wtedy raz jeszcze Natashę i Clinta, że nie mogła być ona na ich ślubie z powodu, jak to określił bóg piorunów, arcyważnego spotkania naukowego od którego zależy cała jej przyszłość. Jakoś nikt nie miał zamiaru dopytywać się, co u Lokiego, a jedyny który chciał, wciąż siedział cicho, wraz z Pepper udając, że między nimi już wszystko w jak najlepszym porządku. Pomimo tego, że rozmawiali i zachowywali się tak, jak wcześniej, za każdym razem wyczuwał tę chłodną atmosferę, czuł że to wszystko jest udawane, ale nie zamierzał tego komentować. No i przede wszystkim starał się ignorować spojrzenia Bannera, który wyglądał, jakby zaraz miał zapytać go, o co chodzi, albo jakby już o wszystkim wiedział, ale zastanawiał się, jak zacząć ten temat. Na szczęście Bruce nie odezwał się, a przynajmniej nie w tym temacie i spotkanie minęło im całkiem miło.


	3. Niespodziewane najście

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tytuły rozdziałów ssą - wiem, to zdecydowanie nie jest moja mocna strona. ;__;  
> \------------------------------------------  
> Właściwie rozdział napisał się sam, nie wiem, jak powstał. XD  
> \------------------------------------------  
> Kolejnego chaptera można się spodziewać jakoś 14 listopada. :D

               Zastanawiał się, co tak właściwie wciąż tutaj robi. Już dawno powinien był opuścić to miejsce, a na dobrą sprawę w ogóle się tutaj nie pojawiać. Od początku wiedział, że to jest bardzo zły pomysł i na pewno nic dobrego z tego nie wyjdzie. Może i popełnił kilka błędów w swoim dotychczasowym życiu – do których oczywiście się nie przyznawał – ale nie mylił się, pojawienie się na tej planecie nie było najlepszym pomysłem. A to, że wciąż tutaj tkwił było jedynie kwestią przypadku, jak sam sobie usiłował wmówić. Właściwie tkwił tutaj ze względu na Thora, który najwyraźniej nie miał zamiaru jeszcze wracać, zbyt zajęty wbijaniem szczenięcego spojrzenia w Jane, za każdym razem, kiedy tylko była obok. Zastanawiał się, jak kobieta może to wytrzymać, on już dawno temu zwróciłby ostatni posiłek, gdyby blondyn spojrzał na niego takim wzrokiem choć przez chwilę. Jane jednak zdawało się to zupełnie nie przeszkadzać, wprost przeciwnie, szczególnie że sama również patrzyła tym swoim maślanym wzrokiem na boga piorunów. Czuł, że ma dosyć. Ich obojga, tych ich spojrzeń, tej planety. No i swoich myśli, których ostatnimi czasy za nic nie potrafił uspokoić i które wymykały się spod jego kontroli szybując między tematami, po których nie miał zamiaru się poruszać. A mimo to nie potrafił przestać. Nie ważne, jak bardzo się starał, jak bardzo walczył sam ze sobą – one wracały i to coraz częściej i coraz wyraźniej. Zastanawiał się za jakie grzechy, w końcu był uosobieniem idealności i takie rzeczy nie powinny mu się przytrafiać. Ale jakimś cudem zawsze się przytrafiały. Zawsze coś szło nie po jego myśli. W prawie każdym swoim czynie, swoim działaniu potrafił to dostrzec. To tak jakby los uparł się właśnie na niego, niszcząc najpierw te najmniejsze rzeczy, by zaraz dobrać się do tych większych, ważniejszych. I tak krok po kroku, po kolei, po cichu, niemal po omacku, tak że on nie potrafił dostrzec tego w porę. Kiedy docierało do niego, jak wiele rzeczy nagle się popsuło, było za późno, nawet jeśli starał się to jakoś odkręcić, to nic nie działało. Dlatego nie próbował, szedł naprzód, starając się udawać, że zawsze ma jakiś plan w zanadrzu. Ale nie miał, żaden as nie krył się w jego rękawie, czekając na odpowiedni moment, by go wyciągnąć. Może i znał kilka sztuczek, którymi potrafił zadziwić, ale to było za mało, zawsze za mało. To jak tonięcie i unoszenie się na powierzchni na zmianę. Raz zdarza się dryfować dość spokojnie, wszystko przebiega gładko, kiedy nagle nadciąga sztorm, woda staje się wzburzona, a on tonie. Zapada się w ciemną otchłań coraz bardziej i bardziej, nieważne jak bardzo się szarpie, jak mocno próbuje wydostać się na powierzchnię po kolejny oddech, coś nieubłaganie ciągnie go w dół, w tę przerażającą ciemność, z której – jak zawsze mu się wydaje – nie ma odwrotu. Jednak wciąż tutaj jest. Zawsze jakimś sposobem ponownie udaje mu się wynurzyć, złapać kilka nerwowych wdechów, by zobaczyć że wszystko się uspokoiło, zupełnie tak, jakby wcześniej nic się nie działo. I jedyne, co mógł zrobić, to dryfować jak najdłużej, w każdym momencie spodziewając się kolejnego sztormu, który w końcu nadejdzie. I nadszedł.  
               Do ciemnego pokoju nagle dostało się światło, kiedy drzwi otworzyły się na oścież, a w przejściu pojawiła się postać Thora. Zerknął tylko na niego ukradkiem, udając, że go nie dostrzega, zbyt zajęty własnymi myślami, które swoją drogą zostały kompletnie rozproszone w różnych kierunkach przez to nagłe wtargnięcie.  
               - Powinieneś w końcu wyjść z domu. Albo chociaż z tego pokoju – odezwał się Thor. – Jane mówi, że bledszy i tak już nie będziesz od siedzenia tutaj.  
               Blondyn zaśmiał się po tych słowach, jakby rzeczywiście udało mu się powiedzieć coś naprawdę zabawnego. Loki tylko obrzucił go chłodnym spojrzeniem swoich zielonych oczu. Thor jakby tego nie zauważył, bo wszedł do pokoju i podszedł do okna, jednym gestem odsłaniając żaluzje. W pomieszczeniu zrobiło się jaśniej, przyjemny mrok, jaki panował do tej pory, nagle uciekł, schował się pod łóżko oraz w sercu kłamcy, gdzie tkwił od zawsze.   
               Loki mruknął tylko niezadowolony i bardziej okrył się kocem, pod którym siedział, wciąż się nie odzywając. Poczuł, że przybrany brat patrzy na niego, ale on tylko wbijał wzrok przed siebie, jakby na ścianie było coś o wiele ciekawszego, niż w rzeczywistości. Thor westchnął głośno, a Loki po chwili poczuł jak materac łóżka ugina się pod jego ciężarem, kiedy usiadł.  
               - Naprawdę uważam, że powinieneś w końcu stąd wyjść – odezwał się blondyn po chwili milczenia i dopiero wtedy zielone oczy ponownie spojrzały na niego.  
               - Wyganiasz mnie stąd? – zapytał spokojnie, chociaż dało się wyczuć ostrzegawczą nutę w tonie jego głosu.  
               - Oczywiście, że nie. Po prostu… – Przerwał na moment, jakby szukał odpowiedniego słowa.  
               - Po prostu co? Martwisz się? – Niemal wysyczał kłamca.  
               - Właśnie. Martwię się.  
               Loki więcej się nie odezwał, jedynie prychnął dość głośno i nieco odwrócił, by siedzieć bardziej plecami do Thora. Po raz kolejny usłyszał jego głośne westchnięcie, a później, jak wstaje z łóżka i kieruje się w stronę drzwi. Czekał tylko na moment, aż blondyn wyjdzie, zostawiając go samego, ale zanim tak się stało, ten raz jeszcze spojrzał na brata i ponownie się odezwał:  
               - Stark o ciebie pytał.  
               Drgnął nieznacznie, jakby ta informacja była o wiele ważniejsza, niż chciał przyznać. Nie zrobił jednak nic więcej, idealnie udając że nie dosłyszał słów blondyna, a ten, nie doczekawszy się niczego, w końcu opuścił pokój, zamykając za sobą drzwi.  
~*~  
               Nie do końca wiedział, ile jeszcze siedział w tym pokoju, bezmyślnie wgapiając się w odsłonięte już teraz okno. Na zewnątrz jednak wciąż było jasno, kiedy w końcu powoli zrzucił koc ze swoich ramion i podniósł się z łóżka, by wyjść z pokoju. Kiedy tylko zamknął za sobą drzwi, dwie pary oczu – jedne błękitne, drugie brązowe – spojrzały na niego z nieukrywanym zaskoczeniem. Obrzucił ich sylwetki jedynie szybkim spojrzeniem, nie odzywając się i skierował się do przedpokoju, gdzie stały jego buty.  
               - Wychodzisz gdzieś? – usłyszał, kiedy wciągnął jednego trampka w kolorze zielonym, prezent od Jane, która wręczyła mu pudełko, kiedy tylko przybyli, w ramach przeprosin i pogodzenia się. Dopiero, kiedy założył drugiego buta odwrócił się i spojrzał na kobietę, która przed nim stała, uśmiechając się delikatnie.  
               - Tak – odparł krótko, a jej uśmiech nieco się poszerzył, jakby nagle nabrała nieco więcej odwagi i pewności siebie.  
               - To świetnie, świeże powietrze na pewno dobrze ci zrobi. Już mówiłam Thorowi, że siedzenie całymi dniami w pokoju nie jest dla ciebie najlepsze, zaczęliśmy się trochę o ciebie martwić – powiedziała, wciąż patrząc na niego z takim samym wyrazem twarzy, z tym samym uśmiechem, jakby przynajmniej byli dobrymi znajomymi, którzy widzieli się co jakiś czas. Ale nie byli znajomymi, może i kobieta starała się, żeby tak to wyglądało, albo sama myślała, że tak jest. Oprócz tego, że była dziewczyną, z którą spotyka się jego przybrany brat, nie była nikim więcej. Może nawet była kimś jeszcze mniej znaczącym, w końcu była tylko śmiertelniczką, zwykłym człowiekiem.  
               - Potrafię sam o siebie zadbać – rzucił chłodno, a jej uśmiech nieco przygasł. Zaraz jednak, jakby przypomniała sobie o tym, ponownie uśmiechnęła się szeroko, chociaż od razu poznał, jak sztuczne to było i już otwierała usta, żeby powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale on nie miał zamiaru tego słuchać. – Na razie.  
               Po tych słowach wyszedł, trzaskając nieco zbyt głośno drzwiami, jakby chciał podkreślić, że rzeczywiście opuścił mieszkanie i skierował się przed siebie. Powoli wciągnął powietrze przez nos, w końcu rzeczywiście od ślubu Clinta i Natashy praktycznie nie ruszał się z pokoju, a co dopiero z domu. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, ile minęło dni. Niecałe dwa tygodnie, jedenaście, może dwanaście dni, nie był do końca pewny. Był przekonany, że wrócą na Asgard o wiele szybciej, Thor powiadomił go o tym, że zostają na nieco dłużej dopiero, kiedy wrócili do mieszkania Jane. Gdyby wiedział o tym od początku na pewno nie zgodziłby się na przybycie tutaj, ale już bez tej informacji wyciągnięcie go było nie lada wyzwaniem, domyślał się więc, dlaczego Thor nie powiedział mu o niczym wcześniej. Prychnął pod nosem, wciąż idąc przed siebie jedną z uliczek. Pamiętał, że jeśli wciąż będzie iść prosto, w końcu dojdzie nią do miasta. Chociaż sam nie wiedział, czemu chce się tam znaleźć, to nie zbaczał z tej drogi, pozwalając przez dłuższy czas wędrować swoim myślą w różnych kierunkach.  
~*~  
               Siedział właśnie na kanapie rozkładając na stoliku przed sobą kolejne projekty, nad którymi zamierzał pracować, co jakiś czas popijając szkocką ze szklanki, kiedy włączył się alarm. Nad wyraz spokojnie podniósł głowę znad kartek i rozejrzał się, jakby nieoczekiwany gość miał pojawić się tuż przed nim.  
               - Jarvis wyłącz to cholerstwo i niech Dummy więcej nie grzebie przy zabezpieczeniach – mruknął do swojego AI, ponownie wracając wzrokiem do wzorów, które przeciętny człowiek na pewno by nie zrozumiał.  
               - Obawiam się, że alarm nie jest fałszywy, sir. Ktoś rzeczywiście dostał się do środka – powiadomił Jarvis, a on zaklął głośno, nieco zbierając projekty. Zerknął przelotnie na zegarek, który wskazywał dość późną godzinę jak na odwiedziny. Właściwie dopiero widząc 2:06 na wyświetlaczu zaniepokoił się alarmem. Podniósł się z kanapy, gotowy w każdej chwili wezwać zbroję.  
               - Możesz mi powiedzieć, kto taki chce żeby mu skopać dupę? – zapytał Jarvisa, samemu zastanawiając się, czemu jest taki spokojny. Bardziej zdenerwowało go to, że ktoś odciąga go od pracy, niż sam fakt alarmu i być może nadchodzącego zagrożenia.  
               - Oczywiście, sir. Ten rodzaj energii nie jest mi obcy – powiedział Jarvis, a on ściągnął nieco brwi, słysząc słowo „energii”, gdyż nie wróżyło to nic dobrego. – Ostatnim razem odnotowałem go podczas ataku na Nowy Jork.  
               Znieruchomiał momentalnie. Szybko jednak odzyskał rezon i już miał zadać kolejne pytanie swojemu AI, ale w tym momencie drzwi pomieszczenia, w którym obecnie był, otworzyły się. Przez chwilę nie widział nic, poza panującym mrokiem, ale zaraz w ciemności mignęły mu zielone tęczówki, co tylko potwierdziło jego przypuszczenia. Nawet nie drgnął, kiedy postać Lokiego weszła do pokoju, ukazując mu się w pełni, rozwiewając przy okazji ostatnie fragmenty nadziei, że może to jednak nie będzie on.  
               - Czego tu szukasz? – zapytał dość spokojnym, jak na tę sytuację głosem. Przez myśl przemknęło mu, żeby zamiast pytać go o cokolwiek, przyzwać swoją zbroję, ale nie zrobił tego. Na usta kłamcy zawitał delikatny, nieco kpiący uśmieszek.  
               - Podobno o mnie pytałeś – odezwał się w końcu, jakby właśnie złożył mu najzwyczajniejszą w świecie wizytę. Już nie mówiąc o tym, że był środek nocy, bo to w tym wszystkim było najmniej dziwne. Tony sam usłyszał, jak głośno przełknął ślinę. Nie, nie bał się go, po prostu zaniepokoił się tym, skąd Loki się tego dowiedział. Nie przypominał sobie, by wspominał o tym Thorowi, właściwie nie widział boga piorunów od hucznego wesela. Niemal słyszał, jak wszystkie trybiki w jego głowie próbują złożyć jakąś jedną, spójną całość, a wzory nad którymi jeszcze przed chwilą pracował nagle wydały się dziecinnie proste w porównaniu z tym, z czym właśnie się mierzył. Loki nie wyglądał, jakby zamierzał mu pomóc, stojąc jedynie i patrząc na Starka dość cierpliwie, jakby chciał mu pozwolić samemu wpaść na rozwiązanie. I w końcu mu się udało. Banner! Pamiętał, jak mimochodem, niby od niechcenia zapytał go, czy wie coś o Lokim, zaraz jednak pytając również o Thora i Jane, tuż po tym, jak wyszli ze spotkania u Clinta i Natashy. Jakimś cudem udało mu się go dorwać sam na sam, bez udziału nikogo, a już tym bardziej Pepper, pod pretekstem jakichś nowych badań. Zapamiętał, jak Bruce wspominał coś o tym, że kilka razy widział się z Jane u niej w mieszkaniu, gdyż zdarzało się jej dzwonić po doktora, gdy nad czymś się trudziła. Banner oczywiście zawsze chętnie przyjeżdżał, nie tylko ze względu na to, że go to interesowało, ale dlatego, że po prostu już taki był. Pomimo swojej drugiej, dość agresywnej natury, Banner był spokojnym człowiekiem, przynajmniej bardzo starał się takim być, w końcu wszyscy doskonale wiedzieli, co by się stało, gdyby doktor dał się łatwo wyprowadzić z równowagi.  
               - Owszem, pytałem – powiedział w końcu, chociaż wydawało mu się, że milczał całą wieczność. Zdecydowanie za długo zajęło mu pozbieranie tego wszystkiego w logiczną całość, jak na geniusza w ogóle się nie popisał i raz jeszcze odniósł wrażenie, że Loki po prostu próbuje zrobić z niego idiotę. Stark pomyślał, że może to jakiś jego nowy plan, chce pokazać mu przed nim jego własne słabości, to że może jednak nie jest tak błyskotliwy, jak myślał, a wtedy, kiedy najmniej będzie się tego spodziewał, kłamca po prostu zaatakuje, idealnie trafiając w najczulszy punkt. Uznał, że to może być bardzo prawdopodobne i pasujące do Lokiego.  
               – Nie mów, że przejąłeś się tym aż tak bardzo, by składać mi tę jakże przyjemną, nocną wizytę – powiedział Stark, kiedy Loki wciąż milczał. – Ale doceniam. Widzę, że wszystko dobrze, niepotrzebnie tak zamartwiałem się na śmierć, jak widzisz nie mogę spać po nocach, a teraz chciałbym wrócić do pracy, więc z łaski swojej idź sobie. Twój brat i Jane na pewno wydzwaniają po wszystkich, pytając gdzie jesteś. Nie zdziwię się, jak zaraz i do mnie zadzwonią. Jarvis, nie było przypadkiem do mnie żadnych telefonów?  
               Nie wiedział, czemu mówi to wszystko, ale nie mógł przestać. Doskonale wiedział, że wygaduje same bzdury, ale to już było o wiele lepsze, niż ta cisza, w której stali, mierząc się wzrokiem, a on zastanawiał się, o czym Loki w tym momencie myśli. Sam nie chciał poznać swoich myśli, bo doskonale wiedział, w jakim kierunku by zawędrowały.  
               - Nie, sir, nie odnotowałem żadnych telefonów do pana – odpowiedziało AI, nie łapiąc jego żartu. Westchnął i przewrócił teatralnie oczami na moment zapominając o sytuacji w jakiej się znalazł.  
               - Widzę, że ktoś tutaj ma poczucie humoru – odezwał się nagle Loki, a on ponownie spojrzał w jego zielone oczy.  
               - Jarvis nie zawsze zna się na żartach, czasem bierze wszystko nieco zbyt dosłownie – wyjaśnił, nie wiedząc po co to robi. Tym razem to Loki przewrócił oczami, a on zdał sobie sprawę, że brunet nie mówił o Jarvisie, tylko o nim. Niemal uderzył się w twarz, ale powstrzymał wielką chęć żeby to zrobić, zamiast tego zmienił temat. – Właściwie to po co przyszedłeś?  
               - Bo najwyraźniej masz do mnie jakąś sprawę, skoro o mnie pytasz – powiedział i podszedł do niego. Poczuł, jak wszystkie mięśnie nieznośnie się spinają, ale kłamca tylko usiadł na kanapie, na której i on niedawno siedział. Oparł się i zarzucił nogę na nogę, przy okazji krzyżując ręce na swoim torsie. Jakoś nigdy nie zwracał na to uwagi, ale przez myśl Starka przemknęło, że wszystkie gesty, jakie właśnie wykonał świadczyły o tym, żeby się do niego nie zbliżał, żeby trzymał dystans. Nigdy też jakoś nie zwrócił uwagi na to, jak idealnie zarysowane były kości policzkowe Lokiego. Po raz kolejny poczuł naglącą chęć przyłożenia samemu sobie w twarz i po raz kolejny się powstrzymał, również siadając na kanapie. Tylko po to, żeby coś zrobić i nie musieć na niego patrzeć zaczął zbierać projekty ze stołu, układając je idealnie kartka na kartce, jakby miało to dla niego wielkie znaczenie, żeby wszystko było prosto. Oczywiście nigdy wcześniej nie zwracał uwagi na takie rzeczy, wszystko zostawiał w nieładzie, jaki sam zrobił, ale w tym momencie byłby gotów posegregować wszystkie swoje dokumenty alfabetycznie, tylko żeby nie musieć patrzeć na Lokiego, żeby jak najdłużej odwlec moment, kiedy w końcu będzie musiał spojrzeć w te zielone oczy i… i właśnie, co dalej? Zapytać o to, co wtedy się stało? Nie wiedział nawet, czy psotnik w ogóle pamięta takie wydarzenie, równie dobrze mógł je wyrzucić z pamięci zaraz po tym, jak wtedy opuścił pokój.  
               - Właściwie to chciałem cię o coś zapytać – powiedział w końcu, dając sobie spokój z papierami i unosząc wzrok na Lokiego. Ten jedynie uniósł jedną brew, czekając na jego dalsze słowa, które za nic nie chciały mu przejść przez gardło. Które nawet nie uformowały się w jego głowie w jakąś logiczną całość.  
               - Tak? – zapytał Loki na pozór spokojnie, chociaż doskonale wyczuł naglącą nutę w jego głosie. – O co takiego chcesz mnie zapytać?  
Musiał to zrobić. Po prostu musiał wiedzieć, jeśli nie zapyta teraz, to nigdy może już nie mieć do tego takiej okazji, jak w tej chwili. Warunki były wprost idealne. Jeśli się nie dowie, to nie da mu spokoju już nigdy.  
               - Przespałem się z tobą? – wypalił w końcu, już żałując tego pytania, kiedy tylko wypowiedział pierwszą sylabę.


	4. Powolna udręka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dla mojego kochanego dzieciaka. <3 Pamiętaj, niezależnie od tego, co mówią, jesteś najlepszy i dasz radę!  
> \----------------  
> W końcu jakaś akcja między Lokim i Tonym, radujmy się. :D  
> \----------------  
> Następny chapter najprawdopodobniej 28 listopada.

               Nie zauważyli nawet, jak czas szybko zleciał, tak bardzo byli zajęci rozmową. Właściwie w tej rozmowie więcej było po prostu patrzenia na siebie, jak zakochane nastolatki, ale najwyraźniej im to nie przeszkadzało. Nie wiedzieli, kiedy za oknami zrobiło się ciemno, zupełnie jakby ktoś nagle zasłonił światło, a raczej po prostu podmienił je na księżyc, który dość nieśmiało chował się za chmurami. Noc była bezgwiezdna, więc gdyby szykowali na dzisiejszy wieczór romantyczny spacer nie bardzo mieliby co podziwiać. Poza sobą oczywiście. Nie takie jednak były ich plany, ale może gdyby postanowili wyjść z domu, któreś z nich jak zwykle powiadomiłoby o tym Lokiego, przy okazji przypominając sobie o jego nieobecności. Tak bardzo oboje przywykli do tego, że brunet ciągle przesiadywał w tych czterech ścianach, że kompletnie zapomnieli o tym, że kłamca przecież wyszedł jeszcze wtedy, jak na zewnątrz było jasno. Stąd też przekonani o tym, że Loki siedzi za drzwiami, w końcu położyli się spać, a raczej zamierzali to zrobić, bo Thor jak zwykle zajrzał do pokoju brata, by powiedzieć mu dobranoc, chociaż nigdy nie doczekał się odpowiedzi z jego strony.  
               Jane poderwała się na łóżku, kiedy blondyn wbiegł do sypialni. Już zamierzała zapytać o co chodzi, ale bóg uprzedził ją.  
               - Loki zniknął! – Jego głos rozniósł się po całym mieszkaniu i na moment również ona wyglądała na przestraszoną. Zaraz jednak oboje, niemal w tym samym czasie przypomnieli sobie o tym, że psotnik przecież wyszedł dobre kilka godzin temu i do tej pory nie wrócił. Oboje wyglądali na nieco zawstydzonych faktem, że o tym zapomnieli, ale jakoś żadne z nich nie miało zamiaru tego komentować. W końcu Thor, wyglądając już na nieco spokojniejszego, chociaż ona wciąż doskonale wyczuwała jego napięcie, usiadł na brzegu łóżka. Momentalnie objęła go w pasie, przylegając ciałem do jego pleców. Raz jeszcze pomyślała, jak drobna wydawała się w stosunku do niego i po raz kolejny zdziwił ją fakt, że Thor potrafi być przy tym tak delikatny i czuły. Był zupełnym przeciwieństwem Lokiego, który był może nieznacznie od niego niższy, ale zdecydowanie chudszy i wątlejszej postury. Mimo to nie dało się wyczuć od niego żadnej delikatności, wprost przeciwnie. Wydawał się oschły, często nie mogła się nadziwić, że kiedy tylko znajdował się w pobliżu, czuła od niego niemal chłód, tak wyraźny, jakby temperatura wokół niego była znacznie niższa.  
               - Na pewno nic mu nie jest – szepnęła w końcu, kiedy Thor nie zareagował na jej dotyk. – Nie jest w końcu dzieckiem, które trzeba pilnować na każdym kroku.  
               Przez chwilę blondyn nie wydawał się tym przekonany, ale mimo wszystko odchylił nieco głowę w bok, kiedy kobieta składała na jego szyi pocałunki. Odwrócił się lekko w jej stronę i delikatnie odgarnął kilka kosmyków włosów z jej twarzy. Posłała mu uśmiech, po czym przywarła swoimi ustami do jego ust, kradnąc dla siebie czuły pocałunek.  
               - Domyślasz się, gdzie mógł pójść? – zapytał, kiedy tylko kobieta oderwała się od jego warg, a ona poczuła nagłą irytację. W końcu, pierwszy raz od kiedy tutaj przybył wraz ze swoim bratem, mogli być sami, nie obawiając się tego, że Loki nagle zaskoczy ich w najmniej oczekiwanym momencie. Mimo to on wolał skupiać uwagę właśnie na nim, zupełnie ignorując starania kobiety, która wyraźnie czegoś od niego oczekiwała. Odsunęła się nagle.  
               - Nie mam pojęcia – rzuciła, po czym położyła się na łóżku, odwracając się do mężczyzny plecami, który dopiero teraz zauważył, że najwyraźniej jest na niego wściekła. Niechętnie, ale musiał przyznać jej trochę racji, dlatego westchnął po chwili i sam ułożył się obok niej, by zaraz przyciągnąć ją do siebie i wtulić w swój tors.  
~*~  
               Przez dłuższy czas po prostu wbijał w niego spojrzenie. Nieznośnie znęcał się nad nim nic nie odpowiadając, jakby specjalnie przedłużając ten moment jego udręki. Był pewny, że jeśli Loki za chwilę się nie odezwie, to po prostu stąd wyjdzie, nie mogąc tego znieść.  
               - Określ co masz dokładnie na myśli – powiedział w końcu, ale ta odpowiedź wcale nie poprawiło tego, jak w tej chwili się czuł. Pomyślał, że nagła ewakuacja wcale nie była złym pomysłem, ale Loki zaraz odezwał się znowu, zupełnie jakby umiał przejrzeć jego myśli. – Jeśli chodzi ci o to, że spaliśmy razem w jednym łóżku, to tak, przespałeś się ze mną.  
               - I nic poza tym? – zapytał, jeszcze nie do końca wiedząc, czy czuje ulgę.  
               - A co miałoby być poza tym? – Kłamca nieznacznie uniósł brwi, jakby zaciekawiony tym, co Stark może odpowiedzieć.  
               - No wiesz – zaczął nieco niepewnie, czując się nagle jak dzieciak – chodziło mi o to, czy poza tym, że spaliśmy, tylko spaliśmy w jednym łóżku, to nic innego się nie działo.  
               - Działo się – odparł niemal od razu Loki, a on poczuł, jak lodowate szpony zaciskają się na jego sercu. – Obejmowałeś mnie.  
               Tony już sam nie wiedział, jak ma reagować, co ma myśleć o tym wszystkim, szczególnie że wyglądało na to, iż Loki bawi się całkiem dobrze.  
               - Okej, obejmowałem cię, nie chciałem – powiedział, chociaż chyba kierował te słowa bardziej do siebie, niż do kłamcy. – Coś jeszcze?  
               - A chciałbyś żeby było coś jeszcze? – Spojrzenie, które w tym momencie posłał w jego stronę Loki niemal paliło jego skórę. Nie wiedział czemu, ale zaczął rzeczywiście zastanawiać się nad tym pytaniem. Powinien od razu zaprzeczyć, przecież nie chciał, żeby cokolwiek działo się tamtej nocy. Doskonale pamiętał, jak dziwnie się wtedy czuł, dlaczego więc, od tamtej pory nie mógł wyrzucić tego z pamięci? Przecież nie byłby to pierwszy raz, kiedy przespał się z kimś po pijaku. Ale to było co innego, to był Loki, ten Loki, który przecież próbował go zabić, zabić jego przyjaciół i zniszczyć Ziemię, a mimo to… mimo to odpowiedź, jaka uformowała się w jego głowie przeraziła jego samego. Była na tyle przerażająca, że nie powiedziałby jej na głos. Oczywiście, gdyby w tym momencie tak bardzo się tym nie przejął, bo zaraz z jego ust wydobyło się ciche „tak”, które najwyraźniej zbiło kłamcę z tropu. On sam nie do końca potrafił uwierzyć w to, co powiedział, ale echo jego głosu wciąż jakby roznosiło się po pokoju. Gdyby sytuacja była inna, to przyznałby sobie punkt za to, że w końcu i Loki poczuł się dość niezręcznie, bo nagle zaczął niespokojnie kręcić się na kanapie, jakby nie mógł usiedzieć, jakby to, co usłyszał sprawiło, że nagle zrobiło mu się niewygodnie, a opanowanie, które wykazywał przez ten cały czas nagle jakby się nieco ulotniło. Był pewny, że Loki nie spodziewał się takiej odpowiedzi, zresztą on sam się jej nie spodziewał, ale czuł, że cokolwiek by teraz nie powiedział, żeby odkręcić tę sytuację i tak by nie zadziałało. Co prawda mógł wybuchnąć śmiechem, próbując obrócić to wszystko w żart, ale zdał sobie sprawę, że już dawno minął czas, kiedy mógł to zrobić, a sekundy wciąż pędziły do przodu.  
               Loki w końcu wydał z siebie niezrozumiałe mruknięcie, jakby próbował uformować z tego jakieś słowo, jednak nie bardzo mu to wyszło. Tony zerknął na niego, nie potrafiąc się powstrzymać, ale zielone oczy były ukryte pod powiekami, kiedy psotnik najprawdopodobniej próbował zebrać myśli. Zaraz jednak westchnął cicho i uniósł powieki, tym samym przyłapując Starka na wgapianiu się w niego. Uznał, że teraz i tak nie ma to większego znaczenia, nie po tym, co przed chwilą powiedział. Widocznie Loki uznał tak samo, bo również nie zrobił nic, by Tony poczuł się przez ten fakt nieswojo.  
               - Co rozumiesz przez „coś jeszcze”? – zapytał w końcu kłamca.  
               - Ty to powiedziałeś, więc ty powinieneś wyjaśnić – odparł dość swobodnie, czując że role nieco się pozmieniały. Nagle to Loki wydawał się niezbyt pewny tej sytuacji, jakby pokonany własną taktyką, na co kąciki ust Starka mimowolnie uniosły się w lekkim uśmiechu. Zaraz jednak psotnik, jakby zdał sobie sprawę ze swojego zachowania, ponownie się wyprostował, przybierając raz jeszcze dość rozluźnioną pozę. Wyglądało to tak, jakby w głowie ułożył sobie nowy plan, kawałek po kawałku.  
               - Masz na myśli pocałunki? – zapytał w końcu, ale za chwilę jakby chciał ostatecznie dobić Starka, dodał: – Tego właśnie byś chciał?  
               Tony przez chwilę poczuł smak przegranej, chociaż nawet nie wiedział kiedy przemieniło się to w swego rodzaju grę. Uśmiech jednak ponownie zawitał na jego obliczu, gdy nagle obmyślił taktykę. Posuwanie się o krok dalej od tego, co mówił Loki na pewno chociaż na krótki moment da mu przewagę.  
               - Pocałunki również, ale bardziej chodziło mi o seks – powiedział i poczuł chęć przybicia sobie piątki na widok miny Lokiego. Była właśnie taka, jak ją sobie wyobrażał. Niedowierzanie, jakie odmalowało się na twarzy kłamcy było czymś naprawdę wartym zapamiętania i odnotował w pamięci, żeby później poprosić Jarvisa o zapisanie tego fragmentu nagrania. Był tak zaaferowany swoim małym zwycięstwem, że przez chwilę nie zarejestrował, co takiego Loki zamierza. Przyznać jednak musiał, że to co zrobił, zdecydowanie przechyliło szalę zwycięstwa na jego stronę, bo wargi kłamcy na swoich ustach były ostatnią rzeczą, jaką mógł się spodziewać. Nie wiedząc dlaczego, a raczej doskonale wiedząc, ale tłumacząc sobie to chwilowym zaskoczeniem, odwzajemnił pocałunek. Wargi Lokiego były dość mało wprawne i całowały go wolno, ostrożnie, delikatnie go skubiąc, ale nie przerwał tego. Właściwie zrobił coś zupełnie odwrotnego. Przyciągnął kłamcę bardziej do siebie, nieco mocniej napierając swoimi ustami na jego, zupełnie jakby chciał zachęcić go do większej pewności swoich działań. Loki najwyraźniej odebrał to właśnie w ten sposób, bo już po chwili Tony poczuł, chociaż na początku jakby nieśmiało, język błądzący wewnątrz jego ust. Mruknął cicho w wargi boga, nie mogąc tego powstrzymać i przyciągnął go do siebie jeszcze bardziej, niemal siłą zmuszając go, by usiadł na jego kolanach. Wydawało się, że kłamca jakby sam stracił panowanie nad tym, co robi, bo kolejne pocałunki stały się coraz bardziej zachłanne, coraz pewniej badał usta Tony’ego, zupełnie jak gdyby chciał zapamiętać ich smak oraz kształt. Stark jakoś nie wydawał się tym faktem zmartwiony, bo sam z chęcią błądził językiem po podniebieniu Lokiego, po jego zębach, zaczepnie trącał swoim język psotnika. Ale Loki nagle odsunął się, jakby zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co robią. Tony nie mógł nie zauważyć zmiany w jego oczach, zieleń stała się zdecydowanie ciemniejsza i czaiło się w niej coś, co strasznie mu się podobało, chociaż wydawało się niebezpieczne. Już zamierzał się odezwać, kiedy kłamca go uprzedził:  
               - Muszę iść.  
               Pospiesznie zsunął się z jego kolan i szybkim krokiem skierował się do drzwi, za którymi tak po prostu zniknął, zostawiając geniusza z kolejnymi pytaniami, których jak na złość – zamiast ubywać – jest coraz więcej i z kolejnym mętlikiem w głowie, który stał się jeszcze większy, niż poprzednim razem.  
~*~  
               Słońce dopiero nieśmiało pojawiło się na niebie, kiedy usłyszał pukanie do drzwi. Na początku nie zareagował, przewracając się jedynie na drugi bok, ale ktoś za drzwiami był strasznie uparty, bo pukanie nie ustało, wprost przeciwnie, przybrało na sile. W końcu bardzo niechętnie wyszedł z łóżka, sięgając ze stolika obok po swoje okulary, które zaraz wcisnął na nos i ziewając głośno, ruszył w kierunku drzwi, zastawiając się, kto to może być o tak wczesnej porze.  
               Mało kto wiedział, gdzie aktualnie przebywał Banner, robił z tego niby wielką tajemnicę, chociaż sam doktor podejrzewał, że SHIELD doskonale wie, gdzie się podziewa. Mały domek, gdzieś na poboczu lasu wydawał się dla niego dobrą opcją. Z dala od ludzi, z dala od zagrożenia, neutralizował ryzyko wybuchu wściekłości do minimum. Powiedział o tym miejscu tylko nielicznym, stąd też, zanim jeszcze dotarł do drzwi, pomyślał o wszystkich tych osobach, które mogły wiedzieć. Charakter pukania do drzwi, tak gwałtownie, że niemal wypadły z zawiasów, świadczył tylko o jednej osobie…  
               - Musisz koniecznie pokazać mi ten świetny wynalazek na kaca! – rzucił Tony na powitanie, kiedy tylko Banner otworzył przed nim drzwi. – Cześć.  
               Stark wparował do środka, nie czekając na jakiekolwiek zaproszenie i nie zważając na to, że Bruce kompletnie nie był przygotowany na jakiegokolwiek gościa, w dodatku był w samych bokserkach. Geniusz wydawał się nie widzieć takich rzeczy.  
               - Masz kaca? – zapytał Banner, zamykając za nim drzwi i powstrzymując się przed robieniem mu wykładu na temat tego, że nawet w stanie potwornego kaca nie nawiedza się ludzi od tak, szczególnie o takiej porze i w takim miejscu.  
               - Jeszcze nie – odpowiedział Tony i bardziej rzucił się, niż usiadł, na kanapę. Doktor westchnął ciężko, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę, że oto nadeszła ta przełomowa chwila, w której Stark prawdopodobnie chce zwierzyć mu się z czegoś. Nie bardzo wiedział, dlaczego to właśnie jemu w udziale przypadła taka rola, ale nic nie powiedział. Rzucając tylko, żeby Tony chwilę zaczekał, skierował się z powrotem do swojego pokoju, w którym naciągnął na siebie jakieś spodnie oraz koszulkę, po czym zajrzał na moment do kuchni, żeby wyjąć z lodówki piwa i zaraz ponownie znalazł się w salonie.  
               - Dzięki, stary – powiedział Stark, biorąc od niego piwo. Otworzył je i z miejsca wypił pół butelki. Przez myśl doktora przemknęło tylko, czy Stark jest tutaj samochodem, ale nie widział sensu poruszania tego tematu, więc tylko również otworzył swoje piwo, by upić z butelki kilka powolnych łyków.  
               - Więc co się stało? – zapytał w końcu Banner, bo widocznie geniusz nie miał zamiaru sam zacząć. Zdziwił się, widząc nagle jego minę i pomyślał, że musi być rzeczywiście źle. Nakazał samemu sobie rozbudzić się do końca, bo mimowolnie uciekał myślami w stronę łóżka, przypominając sobie, jak krótko spał tej nocy. Tony milczał jeszcze przez dłuższy czas i kiedy w końcu wyglądało na to, że się odezwie, ponownie napił się ze swojej butelki, jakby chciał zyskać na czasie. Nie pospieszał go, jedynie bacznie mu się przypatrywał, zastanawiając się, czy Stark może mimochodem wspominał o czymś, co może go dręczyć. Przeszukiwał w pamięci ostatnie spotkanie i chyba nagle zrozumiał, a przynajmniej zdawało mu się, że natrafił na jakiś trop.  
               - Pytałeś mnie ostatnio, co słychać u Thora i Jane. Byłem u nich niedawno i wygląda na to, że wszystko u nich w porządku – zaczął ostrożnie, starając się przybrać dość obojętny ton i czekał na jakąkolwiek reakcję geniusza. – U Lokiego podobno też całkiem dobrze, oprócz tego, że nie wychodzi z pokoju, przynajmniej Thor tak twierdzi.  
               Stark nagle drgnął. Nieznacznie, prawie niezauważalnie, a Banner pomyślał, że chyba idzie w dobrym kierunku, dlatego postanowił kontynuować.  
               - Mówił, że nieco się o niego niepokoi, w końcu pewnie nawet dla nordyckich bogów nie jest zbyt dobre przesiadywanie całymi dniami w pokoju. To wygląda trochę tak, jakby Loki…  
               - W nocy wcale nie siedział w swoim pokoju. – Tony przerwał mu nagle, ale dopiero jakby po chwili zorientował się, co takiego powiedział i znowu napił się piwa, niemal opróżniając butelkę do końca. Banner nawet nie musiał udawać zaskoczonego, bo ta informacja rzeczywiście wprawiła go w małe osłupienie.  
               - Skąd o tym wiesz? – zapytał w końcu, siląc się na łagodny ton. Stark ponownie zamilkł na dłuższą chwilę, wpatrując się w resztkę napoju, jaki pozostał w butelce.  
               - Bo był u mnie – powiedział Tony i przeniósł wzrok na Bannera, który nie bardzo wiedział, jak ma to odebrać.  
               - Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że Loki przyszedł w nocy do ciebie tak po prostu, żeby cię odwiedzić?  
               Tony pokiwał głową, jakby zrezygnowany lecz zanim którykolwiek z nich powiedział coś jeszcze, Bruce stwierdził, że na pewno ani on, ani Tony nie przetrwa tej rozmowy bez kolejnych piw. Dlatego podniósł się z fotela, na którym usiadł i bez słowa skierował się znowu do kuchni, odnotowując w pamięci, żeby zawsze trzymać w lodówce kilka butelek, bo nie zapowiadało się na to, by ten temat zakończył się na jednej rozmowie.


	5. Nieodpowiednia pora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clint i jego cudowne wyczucie czasu. XD  
> \-----------------------------------  
> Następny chapter 12 grudnia. :D

               Jane nie widziała powodów, żeby martwić się o brata Thora. Loki był w końcu dorosły i mógł wychodzić gdzie chciał i kiedy chciał, nic im nie mówiąc. Widziała jednak, że Thor wciąż niepokoi się jego nieobecnością, kiedy odkrył, że rano kłamcy wciąż nie było w domu. Starała to sobie tłumaczyć, że blondyn miał po prostu dobre serce, martwiąc się o tych, na których mu zależało, ale twierdziła, że nieco przesadzał. Psotnik na pewno niedługo się odnajdzie i w tym czasie, kiedy go nie było, mogli porobić milion różnych rzeczy, ale Thor jakby przestał zwracać na nią większą uwagę, co jakiś czas zerkając na drzwi wejściowe, jakby Loki zaraz miał przez nie wejść, albo w stronę jego pokoju, w którym wciąż go nie było. I na pewno te spojrzenia nie sprawią, że nagle się tam pojawi.  
               - Jeśli nie wróci do wieczora, pójdę go poszukać – oznajmił nagle Thor, a ona tylko kiwnęła głową, mając dość tej całej sytuacji. Sama przed sobą nie chciała przyznać, że wyraźnie jest zazdrosna o Lokiego. Miała nadzieję, że kiedy w końcu ten moment nadejdzie, że kłamcy nie będzie nieco dłużej, blondyn skupi całą swoją uwagę na niej, a działo się coś zupełnie odwrotnego.   
               - Na pewno wróci – odezwała się po dłuższym milczeniu, chociaż niewiele było pewności w jej słowach. Jednak w tym momencie drzwi nagle się otworzyły i do mieszkania wszedł Loki. Thor od razu znalazł się tuż przy nim i przez chwilę wyglądał, jakby chciał go uściskać, ale widząc ostre spojrzenie bruneta, powstrzymał się.  
               - Gdzie byłeś tak długo? Martwiliśmy się o ciebie – powiedział blondyn, a Jane po raz kolejny poczuła irytację, że bóg piorunów wypowiada się za nich oboje, ona w końcu się nie martwiła. Loki milczał dłuższą chwilę, poświęcając całą swoją uwagę butom, które właśnie zdejmował. Dopiero, kiedy je ściągnął, spojrzał na brata.  
               - Siedzę w pokoju – jest źle, wychodzę z niego – też jest źle – mruknął Loki, mijając Thora. – Zastanówcie się w końcu o co wam chodzi.  
               Skierował się do pokoju, a Thor poszedł za nim, zarzucając go pytaniami, gdzie był. Jedyną odpowiedzią było trzaśnięcie drzwiami tuż przed jego nosem, kiedy Loki ponownie zamknął się w swoim pokoju.  
~*~  
               Już wiedział, że nie wróci tak szybko do domu. Nie tylko ze względu na to, że wypił o wiele więcej, niż zamierzał, a na samych piwach się nie skończyło. Nie tylko też dlatego, że Banner nie wypuściłby go w takim stanie samego, a doktor wcale nie wyglądał lepiej. Ale dlatego, że pomimo kilku godzin rozmowy, wcale nie posunęli się w niej zbyt daleko. Właściwie więcej było po prostu milczenia i zbierania myśli, niż wypowiedzianych słów. Tony wyraźnie miał trudności, żeby powiedzieć coś sam z siebie, a Bruce czuł się nieco przytłoczony tym wszystkim i nie do końca wiedział, co tak właściwie się dzieje, dlatego starał się zadawać dość ostrożne i przemyślane pytania. Odpowiedzi geniusza i tak dały mu dużo do myślenia, sprawiały że domyślał się coraz więcej i czuł że porusza się po bardzo niepewnym gruncie. I tylko czekał na jakiś wybuch, na to, aż Stark w końcu poderwie się z tej kanapy, zrzuci wszystkie puste butelki, jakie stały na stoliku przed nimi i zacznie wrzeszczeć. Tak się jednak nie stało. Tony siedział nad wyraz spokojnie na kanapie, jedynie kręcąc się od czasu do czasu, kiedy nie mógł uporać się z jakimś trudniejszym pytaniem, bądź odpowiedź, którą miał nie chciała mu przejść przez gardło i popijał alkohol.   
               - Na ślubie Clinta i Tashy… – zaczął nagle geniusz, a Bruce spojrzał na niego, czekając cierpliwie na dalszą część jego słów, które wyraźnie utknęły gdzieś w połowie gardła Tony’ego.  
               - Tak? – zapytał Banner spokojnie, jedynie po to, żeby wypełnić czymś uciążliwą ciszę, jaka nagle zapadła.  
               - Na ślubie Clinta i Tashy – podjął ponownie Stark – strasznie się upiłem. Właściwie nawaliłem się dość porządnie i…  
               Bruce nie był do końca pewny, czy chciał wiedzieć, co stało się dalej, dlatego z ulgą przyjął to, że geniusz ponownie na moment zamilkł, jakby doskonale wiedział, że oboje potrzebują się na to przygotować.  
               - I Natasha zaprowadziła mnie w końcu do jednego z pokoi, żebym mógł odpocząć, ledwo trzymałem się na nogach. Chociaż pamiętałem, jak Pepper mówiła, że nie zostaniemy na noc, to wiedziałem, że nie będę w stanie dotrzeć do domu. – Właściwie nie wiedział po co mówi to wszystko, po co tłumaczy, ale nie potrafił tak po prostu wyrzucić z siebie tego, co przez ostatnie kilka dni było jego utrapieniem. – Nie wiedziałem, że ktoś tam był. Po prostu położyłem się i od razu zasnąłem, nie zdając sobie sprawy z jego obecności. Ale on był tam przez cały ten czas, nie wiem czemu nie wyszedł, może po prostu nie było innych, wolnych miejsc.  
               Tony nie musiał mówić jego imienia, żeby Banner wiedział, o kogo chodzi. Dla nich obu było tak chyba znacznie prościej, jakby wypowiedzenie tego imienia nadawało temu wszystkiemu większą realność.  
               - Przytulałem go, nieświadomie, robiłem to przez sen – powiedział dopiero po chwili, ale po tych słowach ponownie zamilkł na dłużej, kilka razy pociągając ze swojej butelki. Dopiero, kiedy dopił jej zawartość do końca, spojrzał na Bannera i wyglądało na to, że ponownie się odezwie.  
               - Do wczoraj zastanawiałem się, czy wydarzyło się coś więcej – wydusił z siebie. – Dowiedział się, że o niego pytałem, w końcu to dość inteligentny skurczybyk, musiał się domyślać o co mi chodzi, czemu wypytuję, pewnie dlatego przyszedł.  
               - I powiedział ci, czy stało się… coś więcej? – zapytał Banner, bo wyglądało na to, że Stark nie zamierza samemu zdradzić to doktorowi.   
               - Na początku miałem wrażenie, że przyszedł tylko po to, żeby mnie wkurwić, ale w końcu odpowiedział. Poza przytulaniem nie stało się nic więcej.  
Banner pokiwał głową i sam jakby odczuł ulgę po tych słowach, ale zaraz zapytał:  
               - Więc teraz jest chyba w porządku, prawda?  
               Tony pokręcił przecząco głową, a Bruce zmarszczył czoło, teraz już kompletnie nie wiedząc o co może chodzić.  
               - Problem w tym – podjął po chwili Stark – że chciałbym, żeby było coś więcej.  
               Banner przez bardzo długi czas, który zdawał się przeciągać niemal w nieskończoność patrzył na geniusza niedowierzając w to, co przed chwilą padło z jego ust. Pomyślał, że musiał się przesłyszeć, ale wygląd Tony’ego, który zdawał się jakby podłamany tym wszystkim, ani trochę nie wskazywał na to, że Stark powiedział coś innego, niż to, co dotarło do uszu doktora. Dlatego, kompletnie nie mając pojęcia, co teraz zrobić, ani tym bardziej powiedzieć, po prostu dopił zawartość butelki.  
~*~  
               Gdyby nie to, że musiał odebrać od niego jakiś straszliwie ważny dokument bez którego Fury dostawał szału, to w ogóle nie pojawiałby się w Stark Tower. Nie wiedział dlaczego cała złość Nicka spadła akurat na niego, w końcu każdemu może się zdarzyć czasem o czymś zapomnieć, nawet jeśli jest to coś ważnego.  
               - Agencie Barton takie zachowanie jest niedopuszczalne, bla bla bla, to pozostawia wiele do życzenia, bla bla bla, jutro rano dokument ma być na moim biurku – mamrotał Clint pod nosem sam do siebie, przedrzeźniając Fury’ego. – Skoro to takie ważne sam mógłby po to skoczyć.  
               Był już późny wieczór, kiedy w końcu zdecydował się tutaj przyjechać. Wiedział jednak doskonale, że zastanie Tony’ego, zapewne w trakcie pracy nad czymś, dlatego bez wahania wszedł do budynku i nie zwracając uwagi na nikogo, skierował się do windy, by jak najszybciej znaleźć się na piętrze, w którym zazwyczaj przebywał geniusz.   
               - Clint, mogłeś uprzedzić, że przyjdziesz! – Usłyszał na powitanie, kiedy tylko drzwi windy zaczęły się rozsuwać.  
               - Wyleciało mi z głowy – podsumował jedynie, ale zaraz uśmiechnął się widząc Starka. Koszula, którą miał na sobie musiała być zakładana w wielkim pośpiechu, bo nie wszystkie guziki były zapięte. Zresztą sama koszula była wygnieciona, jakby walała się po podłodze, a Stark po prostu zgarnął ją, bo była pod ręką. Jego włosy również były w nieładzie. – Masz gościa?  
               - Owszem, tak więc się pospiesz i mów, czego chcesz.  
Przez chwilę wyglądało na to, że Barton zacznie drążyć temat, na szczęście po chwili zastanowienia jednak odpuścił.  
               - Zostawiłem u ciebie jakieś strasznie ważne dokumenty, Fury robi mi przez to piekło i jeśli do jutra mu ich nie przyniosę, to chyba mnie własnoręcznie wykastruje – wytłumaczył i przeciągnął się znudzony, jakby wizja tego, co może go czekać nie robiła na nim żadnego wrażenia.  
               - Jasne, zaraz poszukam. Poczekaj – rzucił Stark i zniknął w innym pokoju. Clint rozejrzał się, czekając i mając nadzieję, że Stark się pospieszy. Nie uśmiechało mu się sterczenie tu nie wiadomo jak długo, tylko po to, żeby odebrać kilka świstków, które na pewno nie były tak ważne, jak twierdził Fury. W końcu jego wzrok padł na buty i mógłby przysiąc, że kiedyż już je widział. Zielone trampki nie do końca pasowały mu do Starka i jakoś nie wyobrażał sobie, by geniusz je nosił. Ich stan świadczył jednak o tym, że ktoś na pewno w nich chodził lecz zanim zagłębił się w te myśli bardziej, do pokoju wrócił Stark, niosąc ze sobą teczkę. Wręczył ją Clintowi, chcąc jak najszybciej pozbyć się go stąd i na szczęście Barton od razu skierował się do windy, wcześniej rzucając krótkie podziękowania. Zanim jednak oddalił się, zerknął na geniusza i powiedział:  
               - Nie wiem, stary kogo tym razem przygarnąłeś do swojego łóżka, ale jak na dziewczynę ma ogromny rozmiar buta. W dodatku to nie świadczy najlepiej o jej guście, zrób coś dla niej i kup jej porządne, seksowne szpilki. Na pewno cię stać.  
Tony poczuł, jak serce podchodzi mu do gardła, ale próbował się roześmiać, jakby Clint powiedział coś zabawnego. Zanim jednak zdążył cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, drzwi windy zamknęły się za Bartonem.  
~*~  
               Obudził się dopiero wieczorem, za oknem właśnie zaczynało robić się ciemno, więc podniósł się na łóżku i przeciągnął. Przez cały ten czas spał spokojnie i chociaż wybudzał się, słysząc jak ktoś – najprawdopodobniej Thor – zaglądał kilka razy do pokoju, to udawał że wciąż śpi. Nie miał ochoty z nim rozmawiać, chciał spokoju i przede wszystkim odpoczynku, wiedział już że i tym razem nie wróci tutaj na noc. W końcu wstał i wyszedł z pokoju, kierując się do łazienki. Zerknął jedynie na swojego brata i Jane, którzy w tej chwili oderwali wzrok od ekranu telewizora i skierowali go na niego, ale nikt się nie odezwał.  
               - Wychodzę – rzucił, kiedy wyszedł z łazienki i ruszył do przedpokoju, żeby ubrać buty. – Wrócę pewnie rano.  
Przez chwilę ani Thor, ani Jane nie odezwali się do niego, ale kiedy wciągał na nogi trampki usłyszał, jak blondyn staje obok, dlatego spojrzał na niego.  
               - Gdzie znowu idziesz? – zapytał bóg piorunów, jakby Loki wciąż był dzieckiem, o które trzeba było się troszczyć.  
               - Chcieliście, żebym w końcu zaczął wychodzić – mruknął w odpowiedzi.  
               - Nie możesz wychodzić w dzień?  
               Loki westchnął cicho, widząc że Thor nie zamierza tak łatwo odpuścić.  
               - Wolę, jak jest mniej ludzi. – Nigdy nie miał problemów z kłamstwem, dlatego każde kolejne gładko przechodziło mu przez gardło, nie budząc wątpliwości u blondyna. Widocznie to, co powiedział musiało ostatecznie przekonać Thora, bo tylko kiwnął głową i odszedł w stronę kanapy. Nie czekając aż któreś z nich ponownie zacznie zarzucać go pytaniami, opuścił mieszkanie, od razu kierując się w stronę miasta.  
               Nie wiedział, jakim cudem tak szybko znalazł się pod Stark Tower, ale nie mając zamiaru zbytnio się nad tym zastanawiać po prostu wszedł do środka, omijając wszystkie zabezpieczenia. Był w końcu bogiem, takie rzeczy były dla niego drobnostką i potrafił je zmylić jednym, wykonanym jakby od niechcenia ruchem ręki. Wiedział przecież doskonale, na które piętro musi dojechać windą, dlatego nie tracąc ani chwili, skierował się w jej stronę, by zaraz znaleźć się w pomieszczeniu, w którym był również wczoraj. Stark nie wyglądał na zaskoczonego, podejrzewał że jego komputer i tak poinformował o jego obecności, dlatego kiedy tylko winda się zatrzymała został powitany dość spokojnym spojrzeniem Tony’ego, który siedział na kanapie. Przez dłuższą chwilę nie odezwali się, Loki jedynie podszedł do niego i usiadł obok.  
               - Rozumiem, że się stęskniłeś. – Bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał, a zielone oczy spojrzały w jego kierunku.  
               - Rozumiem, że na mnie czekałeś – odparł niemal od razu, a kąciki ust Starka drgnęły w lekkim uśmiechu.  
               - Cóż, wczoraj wyszedłeś w nieodpowiednim momencie.  
               - Nieodpowiednim? – zdziwił się lekko, unosząc nieco jedną brew. – Wydaje mi się, że wyszedłem trochę za późno.   
               - Więc czemu wróciłeś?  
               Przez chwilę sam zastanawiał się nad tym. Właściwie nie do końca wiedział, co nim kierowało, kiedy, będąc już w domu, postanowił, że i tym razem tutaj przyjdzie. Gdyby trwało to o wiele krócej, pomyślałby że to zwykły impuls, ale ta myśl nie opuściła go przez cały dzień, no i w końcu przecież tutaj był.   
               - Nie lubię niedokończonych spraw – odpowiedział w końcu i ponownie utkwił spojrzenie w Starku, który z jakiegoś powodu wyglądał nagle na rozbawionego. Nie wiedział, co go tak bawi, ale nie miał zamiaru o to pytać, miał wrażenie że w końcu sam się przekona, co takiego wpłynęło na jego dobry humor.  
               - Uważasz, że jeszcze nie skończyliśmy? – zapytał nagle Tony, również spoglądając na Lokiego, który tylko kiwnął głową. – Więc co twoim zdaniem nie jest dokończone?  
               - To, co powiedziałeś i to, co się wydarzyło później.  
               Tym razem to Stark wyglądał na zdziwionego, chociaż kłamca doskonale rozszyfrował, że jedynie udawał. Niemal się uśmiechnął, bo kolejna runda tej dziwnej gry, jaką prowadzili zapowiadała się ciekawie.  
               - To, co powiedziałem było… – zaczął Tony, ale nie było mu dane dokończyć.  
               - To ja tu jestem od kłamstw. – Tym razem wargi psotnika rozciągnęły się w uśmiechu, bo Stark był wyraźnie zbity z tropu tym, że Loki go przejrzał. Spojrzał w innym kierunku, jakby chciał obmyślić nową taktykę, taką która tym razem nie zostanie rozszyfrowana przez bruneta tak łatwo, ale w końcu westchnął, rezygnując i ponownie spojrzał na Lokiego.  
               - Możemy albo ciągnąć to dalej, spierać się i wyszukiwać swoich słabych punktów w słownej obronie – odezwał się w końcu Stark i poruszył się nieco niespokojnie na kanapie.  
               - Albo? – ponaglił go, wiedział, że musi być jakaś druga część tego zdania i jak zaraz się przekonał, nie pomylił się, bo geniusz zaraz ponownie się odezwał.  
               - Albo przypomnieć sobie, na czym wczoraj stanęło i spróbować to dokończyć. – Zanim Loki się zorientował, Stark już był przy nim, o wiele bliżej, niż się spodziewał, tak że poczuł na policzku jego ciepły oddech. – Co ty na to?  
               Nie kłopocząc się już jakąkolwiek odpowiedzią, po prostu przywarł do jego ust swoimi wargami, bardziej zdecydowanie niż poprzednim razem. Geniusz mruknął cicho i przyciągnął go do siebie, chwytając za podbródek kłamcy. Sam zaczął się nieco odsuwać i Loki poczuł, jak uśmiecha się przy pocałunku, kiedy przybliżał się do niego coraz bardziej, nie chcąc przerywać. Tony jednak zaraz chwycił go za ramiona i zdecydowanym ruchem odsunął od siebie. Brunet spodziewał się, że Stark po prostu przerwie na dobre lecz zanim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, geniusz sam się odezwał:  
               - Zdejmij buty i chodź.  
               Nie musiał powtarzać mu tego dwa razy, bo po chwili już ściągnął swoje trampki, które rzucił gdzieś niedaleko, nie bardzo kłopocząc się ich dalszym losem. Mężczyzna tylko czekał na ten moment, bo kiedy Loki się wyprostował od razu przyciągnął go do siebie, obejmując w pasie. Kłamca poczuł, jak wsuwa dłonie pod jego koszulkę i przeszedł go delikatny dreszcz pod tym dotykiem. Stark, wciąż go nie puszczając, skierował się do jednego z pokoi, składając na szyi bruneta kilka zachłannych pocałunków. Słyszał, jak Loki wzdycha cicho, ale zaraz natrafił plecami na drzwi. Pospiesznie znalazł klamkę i otworzył je, nie odrywając ust od skóry kłamcy. Czuł, jak palce Lokiego zaciskają się na jego karku, kiedy niemal przewrócił się o łóżko, padając na nie. Udało mu się jednak zachować równowagę i odwrócił ich, tylko po to, by popchnąć na nie bruneta. Zaczął rozpinać guziki koszuli w wielkim pośpiechu, ale nie był nawet w połowie, kiedy Loki przyciągnął go do siebie, do swoich ust, w które wpił się z przyjemnością. Po krótkiej chwili, w której dało się słyszeć jedynie ich głośne pomruki oraz westchnięcia jego koszula wylądowała na podłodze, a zaraz znalazła się również tam koszulka Lokiego oraz jego spodnie. Palce kłamcy zacisnęły się na kosmykach jego włosów, kiedy sunął ustami coraz niżej, zaczynając od jego szyi. Wyraźnie słyszał niecierpliwe westchnięcia psotnika, ale nie spieszył się, składając dokładne pocałunki tuż przy jego pępku. Właśnie dotarł ustami na podbrzusze, co Loki skomentował pomrukiem aprobaty, kiedy Jarvis nagle się odezwał:  
               - Za chwilę będzie tutaj agent Barton, sir.  
               Oderwał się od przyjemnie chłodnej i bladej skóry Lokiego, chociaż zrobił to niemal z bólem i spojrzał w kierunku niezamkniętych drzwi.  
               - Zaczekaj tutaj, pozbędę się go najszybciej, jak będę mógł – powiedział w końcu i westchnął ciężko na samą myśl, że musi opuścić ten pokój. Jednak zszedł z łóżka i szybko chwycił swoją koszulę, którą zarzucił na siebie, zapinając ją w pośpiechu. Ledwo zamknął za sobą drzwi, kiedy winda otworzyła się, ukazując Bartona.  
               - Clint, mogłeś uprzedzić, że przyjdziesz! – rzucił z irytacją w jego stronę.


	6. Te zielone trampki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skutki wtargnięcia Clinta w najmniej odpowiednim momencie, rozmyślania nad zielonym kolorem i zielonymi trampkami i Banner coraz bardziej niewiedzący o co chodzi, czyli rozdział 6. :D  
> \---------------------  
> Następny chapter 26 grudnia. :D

               Wrócił do domu dopiero wieczorem, nie widząc sensu, żeby dalej siedzieć u Bannera, bo jak się szybko okazało doktor nie miał mu zbyt wiele do powiedzenia. Rozumiał go, sam nie wiedział, co by zrobił na jego miejscu, w dodatku Bruce zdawał się tym wszystkim po prostu mocno przytłoczony, jakby zawalił go zbyt dużą dawką informacji naraz. Nie dziwił się i właściwie ucieszył, kiedy Banner nie zaczął mu robić dziwnych wykładów na temat tego, że Loki przecież był ich wrogiem. Nie miał zamiaru ich słuchać, a Bruce nie miał zamiaru ich mówić, wolał po prostu zastanowić się, jak rozwiązać tę sytuację, która zaistniała. Niewiele wymyślił i Tony nie miał mu tego za złe, już sam fakt, że doktor zechciał go wysłuchać do końca, nawet jeśli nie powiedział zbyt wiele, a nie wywalił go za drzwi, jak tylko zorientował się o co chodzi jakoś podpierał go na duchu. Dlatego, gdy tylko wytrzeźwiał na tyle, by dotrzeć do domu, wziął od Bannera jego niezwykły środek na kaca, obiecując, że na pewno go wypróbuje i zebrał się w drogę powrotną do Stark Tower.   
               Właściwie nie spodziewał się, że Loki ponownie się pojawi, ale mimowolnie kąciki jego ust uniosły się delikatnie, słysząc powiadomienie Jarvisa. Nie wiedział dokładnie, czego będzie chciał kłamca, ale wiedział, czego on sam chce. A zazwyczaj dostawał to, co chciał, po prostu po to sięgał, jakby mu się należało, jakby było jego własnością. Dlatego zrobił to też i tym razem, po prostu musiał wziąć to, co chciał, a w tej chwili chciał mieć Lokiego w łóżku, tuż przy sobie. Wtargnięcie Clinta nieco popsuło jego plany, ale pozbył się go najszybciej, jak to było możliwe i chociaż niepokojąca myśl o zielonych trampkach, na które Barton zwrócił uwagę przez chwilę nie chciała opuścić jego głowy, to kiedy z powrotem wszedł do pokoju, momentalnie przestał o nich myśleć.  
               - Dlaczego jesteś ubrany? – zapytał od razu, kiedy tylko zobaczył psotnika. Loki nie odpowiedział, ale spojrzał na niego. – Nie podoba mi się to.  
               - Muszę już iść – odezwał się w końcu kłamca, mijając go w drzwiach. Zanim zdążył pomyśleć nad tym, co robi, Tony chwycił go za nadgarstek, zatrzymując i nieco przyciągając w swoją stronę.  
               - To przez Bartona? – zapytał cicho, jakby miało to teraz jakieś znaczenie, ale Loki ponownie nie odpowiedział, chociaż odwrócił się przodem do Starka, by na niego spojrzeć. – Nie wróci. Więcej nikt nie przyjdzie, zapewniam.  
               - Nie o to chodzi – odparł w końcu i kiedy chciał się odsunąć, Tony ponownie przyciągnął go do siebie jeszcze bliżej, tak że dzieliło ich zaledwie kilka centymetrów.  
               - Więc o co? – zapytał cicho, przesuwając nosem po jego policzku. – Powiedz mi.  
               Loki przez chwilę walczył sam ze sobą i westchnął cicho na jego dotyk. Zaraz przymknął oczy, czując jego nos oraz ciepły oddech tym razem na swojej szyi. Stark delikatnie sunął po jego skórze i uśmiechnął się lekko, słysząc jak psotnik głośno przełyka ślinę.  
               - Po prostu muszę już iść – odezwał się w końcu, starając się brzmieć przekonująco, ale geniusz od razu usłyszał, jak jego głos delikatnie drży.  
               Nie chcę, żebyś szedł, chcę żebyś tutaj został, ze mną, pomyślał Tony, ale nie powiedział tego na głos. Chociaż otworzył usta, te słowa nie przeszły mu przez gardło. Może gdyby je powiedział, Loki by został, właściwie był tego prawie pewny, mimo to nie potrafił się zdobyć, by je wypowiedzieć. Zamiast tego po prostu puścił w końcu jego nadgarstek, chociaż nie odsunął się, wciąż delikatnie sunąc nosem po jego szyi. Poczuł, jak dłonie Lokiego nieśmiało znalazły się pod jego koszulą i uniósł głowę, żeby spojrzeć w te zielone oczy. Zanim jednak zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, bądź zrobić, usta kłamcy odnalazły jego wargi i wpiły się w nie zachłannie. Loki jednak szybko się odsunął i skierował do windy.  
               - Wrócisz? – zapytał Stark, zanim zdał sobie sprawę, że takie pytanie w ogóle uformowało się w jego głowie. Loki zatrzymał się i zerknął na niego przez ramię. Geniusz dostrzegł delikatny uśmiech, ale mógłby przysiąc, że nie był on złośliwy, nie było w nim żadnej kpiny, żadnej wyższości, to był po prostu uśmiech, jaki kłamca nie posyłał do zbyt wielu osób.  
               - Tak – odparł jedynie Loki, po czym wszedł do widny, która zaraz zamknęła się za nim.  
~*~  
               Nie wiedział, kto z nich wpadł na ten pomysł, ale spojrzał na kobietę, jakby to właśnie ona była sprawczynią tego wszystkiego. Chociaż właściwie to mógł być on, to byłoby całkiem podobne do niego, dlatego zaraz odwrócił wzrok od Natashy i skierował go na gości, którzy ostatnio dość często tutaj przebywali. Nie mógł zaprzeczyć temu, że za każdym razem byli zaproszeni, ale nie mógł pojąć, kto z nich, do cholery wpadł na pomysł, żeby zaprosić też Lokiego? Na dobrą sprawę, to zapewne był on, dlatego powstrzymał się, by raz jeszcze zerknąć na Tashę. Był prawie pewny, że to jego sprawka i coraz bardziej zastanawiał się, co takiego chodziło mu po głowie, kiedy rzucił ten pomysł. Przez myśl przemknęło mu nawet, że musiał się czegoś nieźle naćpać, bądź upić się tak porządnie, jak chociażby na swoim weselu. Nie przypominał sobie jednak, żeby był pod wpływem czegokolwiek, kiedy mówił o zaproszeniu Lokiego. No chyba, że pod wpływem głupoty albo jakichś swoich masochistycznych upodobań, których jednak do tej pory u siebie nie odkrył.  
               Przestał się jednak nad tym zastanawiać i po prostu w końcu spojrzał na kłamcę, który jak zwykle wydawał się być znudzony. Powstrzymał się przed powiedzeniem mu, że jeśli się nudzi, to ma wolną drogę i może stąd po prostu pójść, zamiast tego wysilił się na uśmiech, kiedy Loki nagle skierował w jego kierunku swoje zielone oczy. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, skąd u niego takie upodobanie do tego koloru, nigdy nie sądził, że bogowie tacy, jak on albo chociażby Thor mają jakiś swój ulubiony kolor. Oczywiście oczy kłamcy nie mogły być jego dobrowolnym wyborem, chociaż jak o tym pomyślał, to kto ich tam wiedział, byli w końcu bogami, może mieli wpływ na takie rzeczy, jak kolor oczu, czy włosów, bądź nawet na cały swój wygląd. Stwierdzając, że to niesprawiedliwe i on też chciałby tak móc, brnął dalej w swoje myśli, które skupiły się na zieleni i Lokim, bo w końcu nie tylko oczy miał zielone. Właściwie każdy strój, w jakim widział boga miał coś z tym kolorem, wcześniej jego zbroja, a teraz koszulka. Na początku nie zwrócił na to większej uwagi, ale nawet buty, trampki, które kłamca miał na sobie były zielone. Przez dłuższą chwilę zastanawiał się, gdzie je widział, a był pewny, że zobaczył je w miejscu, gdzie nie do końca się ich spodziewał, pewnie dlatego je zapamiętał. Nie mógł sobie jednak przypomnieć, gdzie to było, co na swój sposób było niezmiernie irytujące. Tak bardzo skupił się na tych zielonych trampkach, że na początku nie zwrócił uwagi, że ktoś do niego mówi.  
               - Co? – zapytał inteligentnie, spoglądając na Kapitana.  
               - Natalie pytała, czy mógłbyś jej kiedyś pokazać kilka swoich sztuczek – odparł Rogers, obejmując w pasie dziewczynę.  
               - Moich sztuczek?   
               - Z łuku – wytłumaczyła Natalie, a on dopiero wtedy zrozumiał i niemal się roześmiał.  
               - Pewnie, z ogromną przyjemnością – odparł z szerokim uśmiechem i sam nie do końca wiedział czemu to zrobił, ale nagle przeniósł wzrok na Starka i w końcu go olśniło. To właśnie u niego widział te zielone trampki. To było wtedy, jak wpadł do niego po ten niby ważny dokument dla Fury’ego, który – swoją drogą – wcale nie był taki ważny, czego spodziewał się od początku. Właśnie wtedy patrzył na te buty i właśnie wtedy Stark chciał jak najszybciej się go pozbyć, bo miał gościa. Nie przypuszczał jedynie, że tym gościem był Loki. Ale, skoro to kłamca był u niego, to dlaczego Tony wyglądał, jakby Clint przerwał mu jego kolejną łóżkową przygodę z następną panienką, które w końcu tak się do niego garnęły?   
               - Loki, masz fajne trampki – powiedział, przyciągając na siebie wzrok wszystkich. Nie bardzo zastanawiał się, jak to wyglądało, kiedy tak nagle się odezwał zapewne kompletnie nie w temacie. Czując na sobie wzrok obecnych, on zerknął prawie niezauważalnie na Starka, chcąc zobaczyć jego reakcję.   
               - Fajne, prawda? – odezwała się Jane, posyłając mu szeroki uśmiech. – Jak tylko je zobaczyłam, stwierdziłam że będą idealnym prezentem.  
               - Są świetne, w dodatku chyba w ulubionym kolorze Lokiego, prawda? – podjął i zauważył, jak Tony niespokojnie kręci się na swoim miejscu, jakby nie mógł usiedzieć. – Lubisz zielony, tak?  
               Kłamca tylko kiwnął głową, nie odpowiadając i nie domyślając się tego, że Clint nie bez powodu zwrócił uwagę na jego buty.  
~*~  
               Nie bardzo wiedział, o co chodzi Clintowi, ale jakoś nie zamierzał się nad tym zastanawiać. Co prawda jemu również podobały się te trampki i przede wszystkim były wygodne, ale nie widział sensu, żeby komentować tego tak nagle, szczególnie że on i tak nie miał zamiaru odpowiadać. Właściwie siedział tutaj tylko ze względu na to, żeby pokazać swojemu bratu oraz Jane, że może z nimi wyjść z domu i miał nadzieję, że po tym dadzą mu już spokój. Nie wiedział też dlaczego Stark co chwilę zerkał na niego i kręcił się niespokojnie, jakby zaraz miał wstać i oczekiwał tego, że Loki pójdzie za nim. Tego również nie miał zamiaru robić, więc tylko siedział na miejscu, udając że nic nie dostrzega i chcąc jak najszybciej po prostu stąd wyjść.  
               Czuł, że dłużej tutaj nie wytrzyma, miał powoli dość tych wszystkich spojrzeń, czasami ktoś nawet próbował podjąć z nim rozmowę, ale w końcu rezygnował, widząc, że kłamca i tak nie ma zamiaru się odzywać, a jeśli już to robił, to były to jedynie krótkie słowa, które i tak wypowiadał od niechcenia. Na szczęście w końcu Jane powiedziała, że muszą się zbierać, od razu tłumacząc dlaczego muszą iść tak szybko.   
               - Moje nowe badania wywołały sporą sensację – poinformowała z dumą w głosie. – Chcą, żebym kontynuowała i to jak najszybciej.  
               - Wspaniale – odezwał się Banner, jako pierwszy, bo w końcu miał on swój mały wkład w jej pracę.  
               - Właśnie, Bruce – zaczęła Jane, jakby dopiero teraz sobie o tym przypomniała i podeszła do doktora, wyraźnie mając do niego sprawę. Loki doskonale wiedział, o co zaraz go poprosi i nie zdziwił się, kiedy Banner, z wielkim entuzjazmem od razu się zgodził. On sam, korzystając z okazji, że cała uwaga skupiła się na Jane, wstał i ruszył w kierunku drzwi, żeby na zewnątrz poczekać na kobietę oraz Thora. Nim jednak do nich dotarł, usłyszał swoje imię i wcale się nie zdziwił, widząc Starka, gdy tylko się odwrócił.  
               - Musimy pogadać – powiedział od razu Tony, chociaż mówił dość cicho, jakby się obawiał, że ktoś niepowołany może go usłyszeć.  
               - Teraz?  
               - Nie. Na osobności. – Stark wbił w niego przenikliwe spojrzenie, jakby telepatycznie próbował mu przekazać jakąś bardzo ważną wiadomość. Pomimo jego wielkich starań, Loki nie miał pojęcia, o co może chodzić geniuszowi. Brunet westchnął cicho, przez chwilę zastanawiając się nad czymś, ale w końcu się odezwał.  
               - Przyjdź jutro wieczorem. Jane gdzieś wyjeżdża z tymi całymi badaniami. Postaram się przekonać Thora, żeby pojechał z nią i z Bannerem.  
               Tony miał jeszcze kilka pytań, które cisnęły mu się na usta, ale nim zdążył zadać jakiekolwiek, obok niego pojawił się bóg piorunów oraz Jane, dlatego tylko pożegnał się z nimi i kiedy wychodzili, utkwił wzrok w plecach kłamcy.  
~*~  
               Wiedział, że zanim tam pójdzie musi pogadać z Bannerem. Nie zamierzał jednak do niego jechać, ale musiał mieć pewność, że Bruce wszystkiego dopilnuje. Nawet nie chciał sobie wyobrażać, co by się mogło stać, gdyby przyszedł do Lokiego, jak Thor i Jane jeszcze będą w domu. Oczywiście mógłby się czymś wykręcić, ale jeśli blondyn bez problemu by mu uwierzył, to kobieta na pewno mogłaby nabrać jakichś podejrzeń, a nie chciał tego. Domyślał się, że kłamca również. Banner musiał też dopilnować, żeby nie wrócili za wcześnie, to byłoby jeszcze gorsze i sam nie wiedział, czy jakakolwiek wymówka by się sprawdziła, nawet przed Thorem.  
               Sięgnął po swój telefon komórkowy i wybrał numer do Bannera. Chwilę czekał, zanim doktor odebrał, ale odetchnął, słysząc jego głos w słuchawce, nawet nie wiedząc, że był przy tym taki spięty.  
               - Bruce, musisz mi wyświadczyć przysługę – rzucił od razu.  
               - Mi ciebie też miło słyszeć, Tony – powiedział Banner, zbyt spokojnie nawet jak na niego. – Co to za przysługa?  
               - Dziś wieczorem jedziesz z Jane na to całe zebranie, prawda? – zapytał, a kiedy doktor przytaknął, kontynuował. – Thor zapewne pojedzie z wami. Chciałbym, żebyś dał mi znać, jak już wyjdziecie z domu.  
               Zignorował zdziwienie doktora na wieść o bogu piorunów i niecierpliwie czekał na odpowiedź Bruce’a. Usłyszał, jak Banner westchnął dość głośno i był pewny, że właśnie w tej chwili przyłożył palce do swoich oczu, jakby to pomagało mu myśleć. Niemal usłyszał, jak poprawia okulary, kiedy już przetworzył wszystko to, co Stark powiedział.  
               - W porządku – odparł w końcu, a Tony poczuł chwilową ulgę. – Coś jeszcze?  
               - Tak – powiedział i sam westchnął cicho, jakby samo proszenie doktora o coś takiego było dla niego katorgą. – Dasz mi znać, jak będziecie już wracali?  
               Wstrzymał oddech, kiedy tylko wypowiedział to pytanie. Doktor zamilkł na dłuższą chwilę, niemal przyprawiając go o palpitacje serca, ale w końcu odpowiedział.  
               - Tony – zaczął i Stark już wiedział, że właśnie zamierza zrobić mu jakiś nudny wykład, ale doktor znowu zamilkł, jakby zrezygnował z tego pomysłu.   
               - Jakoś ci się za to odwdzięczę – dodał geniusz, chociaż powiedział to tak cicho, że nie był pewny, czy Banner usłyszał jego głos.  
               - Tony – podjął na nowo doktor – nie pochwalam tego, naprawdę nie rozumiem ostatnio twojego zachowania i chyba nawet nie będę próbował, bo wyraźnie mnie to przerasta i dotyka tematów, o których nie mam pojęcia, ale dobrze, zrobię to dla ciebie ten jeden raz.  
               Stark odetchnął z wyraźną ulgą i Banner doskonale to usłyszał.


	7. Banner w opresji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Między Lokim i Tony dzieje się coraz bardziej. Banner i jego próby uratowania sytuacji.  
> \----------------  
> Wesołych Świąt wszystkim i Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku! :D  
> \----------------  
> Następny chapter 9 stycznia. ^^

               W końcu udało mu się przekonać Thora, żeby pojechał wraz z Jane i Bannerem. W sumie myślał, że pójdzie mu to o wiele trudniej, ale blondyn dość szybko się zgodził, jakby tylko czekał na to, że Loki zaproponuje mu coś podobnego. Jane jakoś też nie miała nic przeciwko, a on zapewnił, że sobie poradzi, w końcu następnego dnia będą już z powrotem, praktycznie zostaje sam tylko na noc i może pół dnia, nie było to wcale długo. Starał się zachowywać zwyczajnie, ale niemal co chwilę spoglądał na zegarek, nie mogą się doczekać, aż wyjdą, a kiedy przyszedł Banner momentalnie zniknął w swoim pokoju, nie chcąc mieć z nim nic do czynienia. Pomimo tego, że doktor zachowywał się neutralnie w stosunku do niego, raz nawet zajrzał do jego pokoju, pytając czy wszystko w porządku, bo blondyn niepokoił się o jego stan, kiedy nie wychodził, to jakoś nie miał zamiaru z nim przebywać dłużej, niż musiał. A uważał, że nie musiał w ogóle, dlatego usiadł na łóżku, wcześniej sięgając po jakąś książkę, którą zamierzał czytać. A raczej udawać, że czyta i tylko czekał na to, aż opuszczą mieszkanie.  
               Właśnie przewracał kolejną kartkę, błądząc wzrokiem po tekście, ale nie skupiał się na nim, właściwie nawet nie miał pojęcia, o czym czyta, kiedy drzwi się otworzyły i zobaczył w przejściu Thora.  
               - Wychodzimy – poinformował go blondyn, a on skinął głową, że zrozumiał. – Wrócimy jutro, nie rób nic głupiego.  
               Powstrzymał się przed powiedzeniem czegokolwiek i tylko raz jeszcze przytaknął, wracając spojrzeniem do książki.  
               - Zostawiłam ci wszystko, czego potrzebujesz w kuchni – odezwała się nagle Jane. – Na lodówce masz mój numer telefonu, pokazywałam ci jak z niego korzystać. W razie czego dzwoń.   
               - W porządku – odparł jedynie, powstrzymując się, żeby siłą nie wyrzucić ich za drzwi. Miał wrażenie, że nigdy stąd nie wyjdą, a przez myśl przemknęła mu wizja tego, że zaraz pojawi się tutaj Stark, jak oni wciąż tu będą.  
               - Do widzenia, Loki. – Usłyszał głos Bannera i uniósł wzrok, żeby na niego spojrzeć. Doktor patrzył na niego dość długo, jakby chciał mu coś jeszcze powiedzieć i Loki zastanawiał się, czy nie zapytać, o co chodzi. – Bądź ostrożny.  
               Nie miał pojęcia, o co może chodzić Bruce’owi, ale mimo wszystko ponownie kiwnął głową, chociaż delikatnie ściągnął brwi. Banner jeszcze przez chwilę wbijał w niego spojrzenie, ale w końcu zamknął drzwi od pokoju i kłamca zaraz usłyszał, jak cała trójka wychodzi na zewnątrz. Odetchnął głośno i odłożył książkę, po czym poderwał się z łóżka, podchodząc do okna. Ukrył się za zasłoną i spokojnie obserwował, jak odjeżdżają. Ale nawet, kiedy zniknęli mu z oczu, wciąż stał przed oknem, wyraźnie kogoś wypatrując.  
~*~  
               Poderwał się z kanapy, kiedy tylko jego telefon zawibrował na stoliku i sięgnął po niego. Uśmiechnął się lekko, widząc wiadomość od Bannera, że właśnie wyjechali i bez zastanowienia ruszył w kierunku windy, zbierając po drodze jakąś bluzę i wciągając buty na nogi.  
               Niemal przez cały dzień, od kiedy tylko skończył rozmawiać z Brucem przez telefon był niespokojny, nie mógł sobie znaleźć miejsca i chodził z kąta w kąt, jakby to miało pomóc, jakoś przyspieszyć czas, bądź miało wpływ na to, że wszystko się uda. Zastanawiał się, czy Banner na pewno będzie pamiętał o wszystkim, wystarczyło przecież tylko to, żeby zapomniał napisać, a sprawy mogły pójść w złym kierunku, na szczęście Bruce dotrzymał słowa i powiadomił go, przynajmniej teraz. Miał jednak pewność, że i w drugim przypadku doktor nie zawiedzie, dlatego pewnie ruszył w stronę samochodu, do którego zaraz wsiadł i pospiesznie odjechał, nie zwracając uwagi na takie błahostki, jak ograniczenie prędkości.  
               Zatrzymał się w końcu przy jednym z budynków. Wiedział doskonale, które mieszkanie jest Jane, ale mimo wszystko jeszcze przez chwilę siedział w samochodzie, jakby się nagle rozmyślił. Zastanowił się nad tym, co tak właściwie robi, pomyślał że chyba musiał oszaleć do końca, ale wysiadł z auta i skierował się do jednych z drzwi, do których od razu zapukał, zanim zmieni zdanie. Przez chwilę nic się nie działo, w uliczce panowała niemal kompletna cisza i pewnie dzięki temu zaraz usłyszał ciche kroki po drugiej stronie drzwi.  
               - Cześć – powiedział od razu, kiedy tylko zobaczył te zielone oczy. Na obliczu kłamcy pojawił się lekki uśmiech i odsunął się trochę, by wpuścić go do środka. Tony wszedł do mieszkania i ściągnął buty, po czym ruszył za Lokim do salonu i usiadł obok niego na kanapie. Rozejrzał się po pokoju, nie bardzo wiedząc, jak ma zacząć, ale psotnik odezwał się pierwszy.  
               - Banner chyba wie, że tutaj jesteś.  
               - Wie, bo mu powiedziałem – wyjaśnił i widząc oburzenie w zielonych oczach mówił dalej. – To jednak mało istotne, nie Banner jest naszym zmartwieniem.  
               - Więc niby kto nim jest? – Niemal prychnął.  
               - Clint – odparł, a Loki uniósł brwi w zdziwieniu. – Pamiętasz, jak powiedział o twoich butach?  
               Kłamca skinął głową, nie bardzo wiedząc, do czego zmierza geniusz.  
               - Widział je u mnie, wtedy jak przyszedł, kiedy nam przerwał, zwrócił na nie uwagę. Nie wiem, co sobie wywnioskował, ale nie jest aż taki głupi na jakiego wygląda i coś na pewno musiał sobie wykombinować.  
               Po tych słowach zapadło milczenie. Jedynym odgłosem, jaki roznosił się po mieszkaniu było tykanie zegara, które nagle wydawało się o wiele za głośne, niż powinno być.  
               - Dużo ludzi może nosić takie trampki, przecież nie są jedyne na świecie – odezwał się w końcu kłamca.  
               - Ale to zbyt wielki przypadek.  
               Ponownie zamilkli. Oboje nie bardzo wiedzieli, co mają teraz powiedzieć, jedynie zastanawiali się, jak mogą wybrnąć z tej sytuacji.  
               - Mogę wymazać mu pamięć – powiedział po chwili Loki.  
               - Mógłbyś? – Stark spojrzał na niego z oczekiwaniem, ale zaraz machnął ręką. – Zapomnij, nie mogę ci pozwolić tego zrobić.  
               Psotnik przewrócił teatralnie oczami i westchnął głośno, po czym ponownie się odezwał.  
               - Usunąłbym tylko to jedno wspomnienie, nic więcej. Nawet nie zauważysz, kiedy to zrobię.  
               Tony jeszcze przez dłuższy czas rozważał tę opcję i spojrzał na Lokiego. Myślał o tym bardzo dokładnie, ale w końcu, nie widząc żadnego lepszego rozwiązania, chociaż przez głowę przemknął mu dziwny obraz jak zakopuje zwłoki Bartona w ogródku, w końcu przytaknął.  
               - Ale tylko to, nic więcej – zastrzegł zaraz, wbijając ostre spojrzenie w kłamcę, który ponownie westchnął, ale uśmiechnął się lekko. Stark również nieco się uśmiechnął, a jego wzrok złagodniał. – Rozumiem, że Thora i Jane nie będzie do jutra?  
               - Tak, wracają jakoś po południu – odpowiedział, a usta Tony’ego rozciągnęły się w szerszym uśmiechu, po czym przysunął się do Lokiego. Kłamca mimowolnie uśmiechnął się, czując ciepło jego ciała tuż obok i zerknął na niego. – Nie oznacza to jednak…  
               Geniusz nawet nie pozwolił mu dokończyć, przyciskając usta do jego warg. Loki mruknął cicho, jakby oburzony, że mu przerywa, ale zaraz odpowiedział na pocałunek i przysunął się jeszcze bliżej niego, zmniejszając odległość między nimi. Poczuł, jak Stark uśmiecha się i zaraz dłonie geniusza wylądowały na jego biodrach, przyciągając go do siebie. Loki usiadł na jego kolanach, pogłębiając pocałunek, coraz pewniej błądząc językiem po jego ustach. Tony przerwał na moment, tylko po to, by ściągnąć z siebie bluzę, którą rzucił za kanapę, po czym ponownie przyciągnął bruneta do pocałunku. Kłamca wsunął dłonie pod jego koszulkę, sunąc palcami po mięśniach brzucha, jakby dokładnie je badał, ale Stark nagle złapał go mocniej i podniósł się.  
               - Który to twój pokój? – zapytał cicho i kiedy Loki wskazał mu drzwi, skierował się w ich stronę, wciąż trzymając psotnika na rękach.   
               Ułożył Lokiego na łóżku i zaraz znalazł się nad nim, od razu nachylając się do jego szyi, na której zaczął składać zachłanne pocałunki. Kłamca wzdychał głośno na każdą pieszczotę i uniósł się lekko, kiedy Stark ściągał z niego koszulkę, która zaraz wylądowała na podłodze. Po chwili znalazła się tam również koszula Tony’ego oraz ich spodnie. Głośne westchnięcia oraz  pomruki Lokiego sprawiały, że coraz chętniej błądził ustami po jego ciele. Jednak, kiedy chwycił w palce bokserki kłamcy ten nagle uniósł się na łokciach, wbijając w niego spojrzenie swoich zielonych oczu, z których Stark próbował coś rozszyfrować. Ściągnął nieco brwi, nie bardzo wierząc w to, co z nich wyczytał.  
               - Nie mów mi, że ty nigdy wcześniej… – zaczął powoli, ale Loki przerwał mu.  
               - Nie, nigdy. – Kłamca głośno przełknął ślinę i wyglądało na to, że cała pewność siebie nagle z niego uleciała. – Z nikim.  
               Stark patrzył na niego jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę, jakby niedowierzał, ale nagle wybuchnął śmiechem, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. Kompletnie nie przejął się chłodnym spojrzeniem, jakim obdarzył go kłamca, ale całą siłą woli próbował się uspokoić.  
               - Zaraz więc to zmienimy – powiedział w końcu, chociaż nadal cicho chichotał pod nosem i chwycił w palce podbródek Lokiego, przyciągając go do siebie. – To dlatego te usta były tak mało wprawne.  
               Psotnik odsunął go od siebie, wyraźnie zirytowany jego słowami oraz reakcją. Podciągnął się, by usiąść i protekcjonalnie wbił spojrzenie w ciemność za oknem, nie odzywając się, a Tony w końcu się uspokoił.  
               - Loki… – zaczął spokojnie.  
               - Nie. – Jego odpowiedź była krótka i powiedziana twardym tonem, ale Stark nie zamierzał tak łatwo rezygnować. Przysunął się do niego, siadając na jego biodrach, nie pozwalając mu tym samym uciec, gdyby kłamca miał taki zamiar. Kiedy Loki nie poruszył się, wcisnął twarz w zagłębienie jego szyi i objął go w pasie, przyciskając go mocno do siebie. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, kiedy poczuł, jak ręce kłamcy oplatają go po chwili za kark.  
               - Jest dobrze – mruknął Stark cicho, chociaż właściwie nie wiedział, czemu to mówi. – Wcale nie musimy się spieszyć.  
               Spodziewał się, że Loki za chwilę ponownie prychnie, bądź odsunie go od siebie, ale tak się nie stało. Jedna dłoń kłamcy powoli zsunęła się na jego plecy, zaraz dołączyła do niej druga, a po chwili Stark poczuł, jak delikatnie wbija w jego skórę paznokcie. Spiął się na moment, bo przez myśl przeszło mu, że Loki rozszarpie go jak zwierzę, ale zaraz mruknął przeciągle, kiedy poczuł przyjemne drapanie. Przycisnął usta do szyi kłamcy, jakby chciał tym samym powiedzieć, żeby Loki nie przerywał. Dopiero po chwili zsunął się nieco niżej, składając kilka pocałunków na obojczyku bruneta.  
~*~  
               Raz jeszcze spojrzał na czarny wyświetlacz swojego telefonu, jakby nie mógł uwierzyć. Pomimo tego, że kilka razy próbował go włączyć, to nic się nie działo, mały ekranik wciąż pozostawał czarny. Z opanowaniem stwierdził, że jest źle. Właściwie było bardzo źle, niemal tragicznie. Swoją drogą, że właśnie zepsuł mu się telefon, na który wydał dość sporo pieniędzy, nie tym przejmował się najbardziej. Zdecydowanie gorsze było to, że wracają o wiele wcześniej, niż zamierzali. Całe to spotkanie zostało w końcu odwołane z przyczyn technicznych, jak się dowiedzieli i postanowili jedynie tam przenocować, po czym wyruszyli z samego rana. Był pewny, że ani Loki, ani tym bardziej Tony nie spodziewają się ich tak wcześnie. Chociaż starał się przeciągnąć moment ich wyjazdu najbardziej, jak się dało, to wiedział, że nie mógł robić tego w nieskończoność i w końcu wylądował w samochodzie.  
               - Jak potrzebujesz pilnie do kogoś zadzwonić albo napisać, to możesz wziąć mój telefon – odezwała się nagle Jane, posyłając mu delikatny uśmiech.  
               - Nie, nie, to nic takiego, naprawdę – odpowiedział od razu i schował swoją komórkę do kieszeni spodni. – Ale dzięki.   
               - Jesteś pewny? Wyglądasz na trochę zmartwionego. – Poczuł jak Jane zerknęła na niego, ale tylko na ułamek sekundy, bo zaraz znowu spojrzała na drogę przed sobą.  
               - Tak, po prostu – starał się wymyślić coś najbardziej przekonującego – lubiłem ten telefon.  
               Kobieta uśmiechnęła się lekko, ale nie powiedziała nic więcej, tak że Banner nie był pewny, czy w ogóle mu uwierzyła.  
               Całą drogę powrotną przesiedzieli niemal w całkowitej ciszy, jedynie czasami ktoś z nich coś powiedział, bądź o coś zapytał, ale każdy zdawał się być pochłonięty własnymi myślami. Jane wyraźnie była zirytowana odwołaniem zebrania, Thor, chcąc ją poprzeć, również się wściekał, natomiast Banner, rzucając tylko co jakiś czas, że zachowali się nieodpowiednio nawet nie informując o tym wszystkim, krążył myślami wokół tego, że Stark wciąż musi być w mieszkaniu kobiety, a on nie ma jak go powiadomić, że za chwilę tam będą.  
               - Mógłbym wpaść do was na kawę? – zapytał nagle Bruce, chociaż nie wiedział, czy jego obecność w tej sytuacji zmieni cokolwiek.  
               - Oczywiście, że tak – odpowiedziała od razu Jane. – Moglibyśmy przejrzeć raz jeszcze wszystkie papiery i nanieść poprawki, jeśli będzie trzeba. Właściwie nie jestem pewna, czy gdzieś nie zrobiłam błędu.  
               - Nie ma problemu, wydaje się, że mamy całkiem sporo czasu. – Uśmiechnął się blado i skierował wzrok za okno, zastanawiając się, jakim cudem dał się w to wszystko wplątać.  
               Właśnie zastanawiał się nad zależnością czasu – jak to jest, że jeśli na coś mocno się czeka, ten się dłuży, a jak chce się coś odwlec, czas nagle przyspiesza niemal do prędkości światła – kiedy Jane zaparkowała samochód przed domem. Starał się jeszcze wymyślić cokolwiek, spojrzał na klakson, ale zrezygnował. Nie wiedział nawet, czy Loki bądź Tony w ogóle zwróciliby uwagę na coś takiego, dlatego, nie widząc nic innego, co mógłby teraz zrobić, wysiadł z auta.  
               - Mam nadzieję, że twój brat nie zrobił nic głupiego – rzuciła kobieta w stronę Thora, otwierając drzwi. Przez chwilę wyglądało na to, że blondyn zamierza coś odpowiedzieć, ale po głębszym przemyśleniu tego, jedynie wzruszył ramionami, bo właściwie nie wiedział, czego mógł się spodziewać. Kiedy tylko Jane otworzyła drzwi, Banner niemal staranował ją, żeby wejść pierwszy, wyrzucając sobie w duchu, jak źle musiało to wyglądać. Jane jedynie spojrzała na niego trochę zaskoczona, ale nic nie powiedziała, tylko weszła do środka, a za nią wszedł Thor.   
               - Jak dobrze jest jednak wrócić wcześniej! – powiedział doktor o wiele za głośno i właśnie zamierzał zdjąć buty, kiedy tuż obok zielonych trampek dostrzegł buty Tony’ego.   
               - Tak, jednak dobrze jest już być w domu – powiedziała powoli Jane, bacznie mu się przyglądając, jakby zaraz miał zrobić coś szalonego. Banner posłał jej dość nerwowy uśmiech i ściągnął kurtkę, którą miał na sobie, po czym upuścił ją na podłogę, zakrywając nią tym samym buty Starka. Tym razem nawet Thor spojrzał na niego zdziwiony, po czym wskazał dłonią na wieszaki.  
               - Możesz ją powiesić, nie musi leżeć na…  
               - Niech leży! – wypalił od razu, kiedy blondyn zbliżył się do niego, najwyraźniej chcąc podnieść kurtkę. – Napijmy się kawy.  
               Niemal wypchnął Thora oraz Jane z przedpokoju i już zamierzał nieco odetchnąć, kiedy zobaczył walającą się na dywanie bluzę Starka.   
               - A może jednak się przejdziemy? Pogoda jest całkiem ładna. – Ruszył ponownie do drzwi wejściowych, ciągnąc ich za sobą, ale Thor nagle zatrzymał go i wybuchł głośnym śmiechem, jakby wziął jego zachowanie za wygłupy.  
               - Zrobię tej kawy – odezwała się po chwili kobieta, patrząc to na Bannera, to na blondyna, wciąż nie wiedząc, o co chodzi.   
               - Jestem za! – Doktor niemal rzucił się w kierunku salonu, ale uznał, że podniesienie bluzy byłoby jedną z najgłupszych rzeczy, jaką mógł zrobić, więc tylko kopnął ją tak, żeby nie rzucała się w oczy, po czym usiadł na kanapie. Niemal poczuł na plecach wzrok kobiety oraz Thora, ale kiedy żadne z nich nic nie powiedziało, uznał że nie zauważyli bluzy.  
               - Zobaczę co z Lokim, pewnie jeszcze śpi – powiedział Thor, a doktor jak oparzony poderwał się z miejsca.  
               - Nie! – Błękitne oczy boga piorunów spojrzały na niego, a Banner przełknął ślinę. – Jak śpi, to chyba nie ma potrzeby go budzić, prawda?  
               Spróbował się uśmiechnąć, ale obawiał się, że nie za bardzo mu to wyszło. Miał wrażenie, że Thor zaraz po prostu rzuci w niego młotem, ale na szczęście blondyn ponownie się roześmiał i powiedział:  
               - Podróże ci nie służą, powinieneś się chyba porządnie wyspać.  
               Podszedł do drzwi od pokoju, po czym otworzył je, a Banner wstrzymał oddech, ale zaraz opadł na kanapę, kompletnie zrezygnowany, przekonany, że to już koniec, zaraz wszystko się wyda, szczególnie że blondyn dość długi czas nie wracał do salonu. Thor jednak za chwilę pojawił się i ani trochę nie wyglądał na wściekłego, wprost przeciwnie.  
               - Wygląda na to, że mojemu bratu już się polepszyło, ma całkiem dobry humor – rzucił i sam usiadł na kanapie, obok Bannera, który przez dłuższą chwilę wyglądał na zdezorientowanego. Był niemal pewny, że Stark wciąż musi być w mieszkaniu, ale na moment odetchnął, czekając na kawę, jakby miała mu wyjawić sekret uporania się z tą sytuacją.


	8. Coś ważnego

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No i kolejny rozdział za nami. :D  
> \-------------------  
> Następny chapter 23 stycznia. ^^

               Obudził się nagle, samemu nie wiedząc dlaczego. Rozejrzał się po pokoju, ale zaraz utkwił wzrok w śpiącym obok mężczyźnie i na jego ustach pojawił się lekki uśmiech. Przeciągnął się, ale zaraz znieruchomiał, słysząc przekręcanie klucza w zamku. Kiedy do jego uszu dobiegł głos Bannera, od razu szturchnął Starka, żeby się obudził, a kiedy ten otworzył oczy, gestem nakazał mu być cicho. Tony momentalnie zorientował się o co chodzi i spojrzał w kierunku niezamkniętych drzwi do pokoju. Poderwał się z łóżka i podszedł do nich, po czym najciszej, jak tylko mógł zamknął je.  
               - Thor na pewno tutaj zajrzy – powiedział szeptem Loki. – Schowaj się pod łóżko.  
               Geniusz przez chwilę patrzył na niego, jakby oszalał, ale słysząc dochodzący zza drzwi głos blondyna, rozłożył się na podłodze i wczołgał się pod łóżko. Loki w tym czasie podniósł się i założył na siebie spodnie oraz koszulkę, po czym spojrzał na ubrania Tony’ego. Ukucnął i przesunął je w stronę Starka.  
               - Gdybyś chociaż się ze mną kochał, to jakoś przetrwałbym to chowanie się – mruknął geniusz, wyraźnie niezadowolony z tej sytuacji, ale sięgnął po swoje ubrania.  
               - Zamknij się, jeszcze ktoś cię usłyszy.  
               - I co z tego? – zapytał, ale więcej się nie odezwał. Kłamca ledwo zdążył poprawić łóżko, tak by na pewno nie było widać chowającego się pod nim mężczyzny, kiedy drzwi do pokoju otworzyły się i zaraz usłyszał głos swojego brata.  
               - Cześć, wróciliśmy wcześniej, to całe zebranie zostało odwołane – powiedział i przez chwilę patrzył na bruneta, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał, ale zaraz westchnął cicho i wszedł do środka, zamykając za sobą drzwi. – Właściwie dobrze, że już nie śpisz, bo chciałem z tobą o czymś porozmawiać.  
               Loki niemal wstrzymał oddech, kiedy Thor podszedł do łóżka, ale tylko opadł na nie i spojrzał na brata, jakby czekał, aż usiądzie obok. Psotnik w końcu podszedł do niego i usiadł po drugiej stronie, z wyczekiwaniem patrząc na blondyna.  
               - Wiem, że nie chciałeś tutaj być, szczególnie że siedzimy u Jane już całkiem sporo czasu – zaczął po chwili Thor, ale zaraz zamilkł na moment, jakby zbierał myśli, aż w końcu uśmiechnął się promiennie. – Wracamy do domu, co ty na to?  
               Loki zaniemówił na chwilę, ale zaraz również się uśmiechnął, jakby pomysł blondyna bardzo mu się spodobał. Thor nie zauważył, ile wysiłku kosztowało go to, by unieść kąciki ust, tylko poklepał brata po ramieniu.  
               - Wiedziałem, że się ucieszysz – dodał i podniósł się z łóżka, żeby wyjść z pokoju. Loki wciąż siedział, z przyklejonym uśmiechem na twarzy, chociaż myślami był zupełnie gdzie indziej. Pomyślał o Tonym, który przecież wciąż był pod łóżkiem i musiał słyszeć całą tę rozmowę.  
               - Kiedy wracamy? – zapytał, starając się opanować głos, żeby nie zadrżał.  
               - Pojutrze – odpowiedział Thor i opuścił pokój. Kiedy tylko zniknął za drzwiami, kłamca nachylił się i zerknął pod łóżko, by napotkać spojrzenie mężczyzny, które – jak zauważył – było dość smutne.  
~*~  
               Siedział, popijając kawę i raz jeszcze przeglądając pracę Jane, wyszukując jakichkolwiek błędów, chociaż nie za bardzo potrafił się na tym skupić. Po raz kolejny przeczytał to samo zdanie, nic z niego nie rozumiejąc i właśnie miał nakazać sobie, by w końcu się ogarnąć, kiedy z pokoju wyszedł Loki. Jakby nigdy nic przeszedł przez salon, nawet nie patrząc w stronę doktora i skierował się do kuchni, gdzie wziął butelkę wody. Banner widział, że spojrzał w kierunku drzwi od swojego pokoju, ale była to ledwie zauważalna chwila.  
               - Loki, mógłbyś podejść? – zapytał, chociaż sam zdziwił się, że odezwał się do kłamcy. Brunet przez chwilę również wyglądał na lekko zdezorientowanego, ale przytaknął głową i podszedł, siadając na fotelu, naprzeciwko doktora. – Podobno czujesz się już lepiej?  
               Loki patrzył na niego, nie bardzo wiedząc, co chodzi mu po głowie, ale przytaknął w odpowiedzi. Bruce zaraz spojrzał w stronę jego pokoju, ale szybko ponownie przeniósł wzrok na psotnika, który tylko niezauważalnie skinął głową.  
               - W porządku, zastanawiałem się po prostu, czy czegoś tutaj nie złapałeś, nie wiem, jak ziemskie choroby mogłyby wpłynąć na twój organizm – wyjaśnił i zaraz spojrzał na Thora i Jane, którzy również wyglądali na trochę zdezorientowanych. – Nie uważacie, że to ciekawe?  
               Oboje potwierdzili, że owszem, to musi być naprawdę ciekawe, ale zrobili to bardziej z grzeczności.  
               - Jane, masz może jakąś książkę ze szczegółowymi opisami chorób? Zdawało mi się, że kiedyś widziałem u ciebie coś takiego – zapytał Banner, spoglądając na kobietę.   
               - Dobrze wypatrzyłeś, ale nie rozumiem… – zaczęła, ale doktor nie dał jej skończyć.  
               - Zawsze lepiej dmuchać na zimne, prawda? Loki może i wygląda lepiej, ale to może być tylko stan przejściowy. Gdybym dostał próbkę jego krwi mógłbym dokładnie to przebadać, raczej nie chcecie wracać na Asgard z jakimś wirusem, prawda? – Bruce spojrzał na Thora, który od razu przytaknął. Jane jednak nie wyglądała na przekonaną, ale widocznie dzisiejsze i tak dziwne zachowanie doktora postanowiła zrzucić na jego zmęczenie, więc w końcu podniosła się z kanapy.  
               - Zaraz jej poszukam – rzuciła i skierowała się do swojego pokoju. Kiedy tylko zniknęła za drzwiami, Banner spojrzał na Thora.  
               - Z tego co mi się wydaje ta książka wyglądała na ciężką i chyba stała na najwyższej półce – odezwał się doktor ponownie, jakby rozmyślał nad tym. Na szczęście Thor załapał aluzję i po chwili, mówiąc że pomoże Jane, poszedł za kobietą. Loki nie tracił czasu, chociaż zerknął na Bannera, jakby nie do końca wierzył w to, co właśnie robił, ale szybko skierował się do pokoju, z którego zaraz wyszedł razem z Tonym. Banner podniósł się i podał geniuszowi bluzę bez słowa.  
               - Pogadamy później – szepnął Stark, a kiedy doktor skinął głową, skierował się do drzwi. Szybko odnalazł swoje buty, ale nie założył ich, tylko ułożył dłoń na klamce, żeby już wyjść. Banner udawał, że nie zauważył tego, jak Tony pożegnał się z Lokim, delikatnie całując go w usta.   
~*~  
               Dopiero wieczorem usłyszał powiadomienie Jarvisa o tym, że za chwilę będzie tutaj Banner. Właściwie nie spodziewał się go wcześniej, chociaż kiedy Jarvis tylko się odezwał, miał nadzieję, że będzie to ktoś inny, jednak doskonale wiedział, że Loki dzisiaj nie przyjdzie, w końcu kłamca sam go o tym powiadomił. Mimo wszystko westchnął jakby zrezygnowany, kiedy drzwi windy się otworzyły i dostrzegł za nimi Bruce’a.  
               - Cześć – rzucił w jego stronę geniusz i sięgnął po szklankę whisky, która stała na stoliku, po czym usiadł wygodnie na kanapie. Banner podszedł do niego bez słowa, chociaż kiedy stał nad nim, Tony’emy wydawało się, że bardzo chce coś powiedzieć, ale w końcu westchnął tylko cicho i zajął miejsce obok. – Dzięki za… no wiesz.  
               Banner wciąż się nie odzywał, a Stark pomyślał, że chyba próbuje opanować złość. Trochę się zaniepokoił i zerknął na doktora, jakoś nie uśmiechało mu się teraz uspokajać Hulka. Na szczęście, kiedy Bruce w końcu się odezwał, jego głos był spokojny.  
               - Możesz mi wytłumaczyć, co to wszystko, co ostatnio robisz, znaczy?  
               - Niby co takiego robię? – zapytał, chociaż doskonale wiedział, co Banner miał na myśli.  
               - Wplątujesz mnie w jakieś dziwne rzeczy, w których nawet nie mam zamiaru uczestniczyć, zachowuję się jak niepoczytalny przed Jane i Thorem, którzy już nabrali jakichś podejrzeń, to tak na początek – powiedział Bruce już nieco mniej spokojnym tonem. – Już nie mówiąc o tym, że potajemnie spotykasz się z Lokim, zachowujecie się jak zakochane nastolatki, którzy kryją się przed rodzicami. Właściwie nawet nie rozumiem, co was łączy, Tony. Przecież to Loki, już nie pamiętasz, co chciał zrobić? Co zrobił? Ilu ludzi zabił i na pewno posunąłby się jeszcze dalej, gdybyśmy mu nie przeszkodzili.  
               Doktor wyraźnie dopiero się rozkręcał, ale Stark jakoś nie miał zamiaru mu tego przerywać, jedynie powoli sącząc whisky ze szklanki.  
               - Nie pomyślałeś o tym, że Loki może chcieć cię tylko wykorzystać, żeby zdobyć potrzebne mu informację? Albo co gorzej, przeciągnąć cię na jego stronę? Nie zapominaj, że jeśli chodzi o manipulację innymi, to jest w tym dobry.   
               - To nie jedyna rzecz, w której jest dobry, pocałunki... – zaczął, ale zaraz uznał, że to nie najlepszy moment na takie żarty, bo Banner wyraźnie bardzo starał się nie wybuchnąć.  
               - Nawet nie chcę tego słuchać! – Doktor na moment przymknął oczy, próbując się uspokoić i kiedy ponownie się odezwał, wyglądał już na bardziej opanowanego. – Tony, niezależnie od tego, co Loki ci naopowiadał, musisz brać pod uwagę, że każde jego słowo może być kłamstwem.  
               - Wiem – odparł Stark dość bezbarwnym tonem. – Nie zapominam o tym, cały czas pamiętam. Ale on nie pyta, nie próbuje się dowiadywać czegokolwiek, jeśli rozmawiamy to zawsze o czymś innym. Zazwyczaj po prostu siedzimy i… robimy różne rzeczy.  
               - Wiesz, co by się stało, gdyby Tarcza się o tym dowiedziała?  
               Teraz to geniusz wyglądał na wściekłego. Nieco mocniej zacisnął palce na swojej szklance z whisky i obrzucił doktora szybkim spojrzeniem, po czym prychnął.  
               - Tarcza nie ma z tym nic wspólnego i nie widzę powodów, żeby wtrącała się w nie swoje sprawy. To jest _moje_ prywatne życie i nikomu nic do tego. Będę spotykał się z kim będę chciał, nawet jeśli będzie to Loki.  
               - Nie powiadomię ich o tym, przynajmniej jeśli rzeczywiście nic się nie dzieje – zaczął ostrożnie Banner.  
               - I nic się nie stanie, bo Lokiego i tak pojutrze już tutaj nie będzie – wyrzucił z siebie, nawet nie wiedząc, jak bardzo ta informacja mu ciążyła. Nagle potarł dłonią twarz i westchnął ciężko. – Wraca na ten swój cały Asgard, razem z Thorem i zapewne już nigdy więcej go nie zobaczę. Zadowolony?  
               Banner przez dłuższą chwilę nie odpowiadał, widząc, że Stark nie jest w najlepszym stanie, zupełnie jakby ta wiadomość kompletnie go przybiła. Tony jednak po chwili podniósł się z kanapy i dopił zawartość swojej szklanki, po czym z hukiem odstawił ją na stolik.  
               - Może to i dobrze, Clint i tak już zaczął się czegoś domyślać – mruknął, chociaż bardziej do siebie, niż do doktora. – Zresztą doskonale wiem, że nigdy bym nie usłyszał od Lokiego tego, czego bym chciał.  
               Bruce przez chwilę zastanawiał się, o czym mówi Tony, ale nie zapytał o to, wciąż milcząc.  
               - A teraz, jeśli pozwolisz, mam dużo pracy – odezwał się Stark po chwili, a Banner podniósł się z kanapy. – Raz jeszcze dzięki za to, co zrobiłeś, już więcej nie będę musiał cię prosić o coś podobnego.  
               Zanim doktor zdążył odpowiedzieć, Tony oddalił się, jakby nikogo już nie było w pokoju.  
~*~  
               Nie za bardzo wiedział, co ma ze sobą zrobić. Z jednej strony najchętniej znowu zamknąłby się w tym pokoju i już nigdy z niego nie wyszedł, a z drugiej miał chęć po prostu z niego wybiec, wyjść na zewnątrz i iść gdziekolwiek, byle z dala od tego miejsca, od Thora, od Jane, od tej całej sytuacji. Zastanawiał się, czemu pozwolił samemu sobie wpakować się w takie coś. Gdyby tylko mógł cofnąć czas, to…   
               Westchnął głośno, bo doskonale wiedział, że jeśli przeniósłby się o kilka dni wstecz, to postąpiłby dokładnie tak samo. Był pewny, że nic by nie zmienił, nie chciał zmieniać, chociaż od początku przecież musiał zdawać sobie sprawę, że to musi się skończyć w podobny sposób. Chociaż…   
               Spojrzał w kierunku zamkniętych drzwi, jakby kogoś oczekiwał. Wiedział, że ten, którego teraz najchętniej chciałby zobaczyć, na pewno się tutaj nie pojawi, ale mimo wszystko wyprostował się, jakby z nadzieją, kiedy ktoś nacisnął na klamkę. Zaraz jednak ponownie westchnął, besztając w myślach samego siebie, kiedy w progu zobaczył Jane.  
               - Wszystko w porządku? – zapytała, a on uniósł brwi w lekkim zdziwieniu i pokiwał głową. – Słyszałam, że niedługo wracacie na Asgard, pewnie się cieszysz?  
               Nie zaprzeczył, ale również nie przytaknął, po prostu wbił w nią swoje zielone oczy i przez chwilę poczuł dziwną chęć powiedzenia jej wszystkiego. Powiedzenia jej o tym, że wcale nie chce wracać, że chciałby tutaj jeszcze zostać, najdłużej jak tylko się da. Powiedzieć o tym, co się dzieje, co czuje. I przede wszystkim powiedzieć o Tonym. Ale nie zrobił tego. Nie odezwał się, jedynie przeniósł wzrok na okno, za którym panowała ciemność, mącona jedynie latarniami.  
               - Ty wcale nie chcesz wracać – wyszeptała nagle Jane. – Chcesz zostać, ale dlaczego?  
               Zerknął na nią. Zauważył jej ściągnięte brwi, kiedy myślała nad odpowiedzią i jej lekko otwarte usta, jakby w geście lekkiego niedowierzania. Musiał przyznać, że albo rzeczywiście była tak inteligentna, jak zawsze mówił Thor, albo miała jakiś cholerny instynkt, bądź przeczucie. Wolał się jednak nad tym zbytnio nie zastanawiać, wciąż uparcie milcząc. Bał się, że jeśli się odezwie, słowa same uformują się w to, co go dręczyło, niezależnie od jego woli. A przecież nie mógł jej powiedzieć. Gdyby to zrobił, Thor byłby następną osobą, która by wiedziała, co się dzieje, a tego nie chciał. Tak było lepiej, w końcu wiedział, że będzie musiał wrócić, że to nie będzie trwać w nieskończoność. Dlaczego więc w ogóle to zaczynał?   
               - Wyszło inaczej, niż chciałem – odezwał się, chociaż kierował te słowa bardziej do siebie, bądź w ciemność w pokoju. – Nie przewidziałem kilku ważnych faktów, nie zauważyłem jednej bardzo istotnej rzeczy…  
               Kobieta nie pytała, jakby zdumiona tym, że w końcu się odezwał. Właściwie były to najdłuższe słowa, jakie wypowiedział w jej obecności, a ona miała tylko nikłe przypuszczenia, o co może chodzić. W końcu to ona westchnęła i weszła do pokoju, zamykając za sobą drzwi i usiadła na łóżku, obok kłamcy, chociaż jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę milczała.  
               - Tu nie chodzi o Thora, ani o mnie, prawda? – zapytała cicho, niemal szeptem, a mimo tego jej głos rozniósł się zdecydowanie zbyt głośno w ciemnym pokoju. Chociaż może tylko w jego głowie głos Jane był o wiele głośniejszy. Pokiwał głową w odpowiedzi i w końcu zerknął na nią, zastanawiając się, po co w ogóle z nim rozmawia, zupełnie jakby chciała mu pomóc.  
               - Nie, nie chodzi o was – odpowiedział, żeby przerwać ciszę, która przecież nigdy wcześniej mu nie przeszkadzała. Teraz natomiast wydawała się głośniejsza, niż jego głos.  
               - Powinieneś do niego pójść. – Słowa kobiety zadziałały, jak mocny policzek. Od razu na nią spojrzał z niedowierzaniem, nie wiedząc, jak się tego domyśliła. Przeanalizował w myślach to, czy Banner mógł jej powiedzieć, albo może… – Zauważyłam jego buty, później bluzę. No i widziałam z okna, jak w pośpiechu biegł na boso do samochodu, który zaparkował naprzeciwko.  
               - Skoro wiedziałaś, to czemu… – zaczął, ale zaraz ponownie zamilkł.  
               - Bo to chyba coś ważnego – odpowiedziała na niedokończone pytanie. – Poza tym nie wiem, jak Thor by na to zareagował. Już i tak dostatecznie się o ciebie martwi.  
               Kłamca głośno przełknął ślinę, a Jane pomyślała, jak bardzo Loki jest w tym momencie ludzki. Pomyślała, że pomimo tego, jak wcześniej się zachowywał, wcale tak bardzo nie różni się od innych. Przez myśl przemknęło jej, że przecież psotnik też musi mieć uczucia, które w tym momencie odmalowały się, chociaż nieproszone, na jego twarzy. Zdała sobie sprawę, że Loki być może, ale tylko być może, jest po prostu bardzo samotny i nieco w tym wszystkim zagubiony. I nagle, zamiast złości na niego, która utrzymywała się jeszcze, jak wchodziła do jego pokoju, poczuła współczucie oraz bardzo, ale to bardzo głęboką pustkę, bijącą od niego.   
               To właśnie musiał być ten chłód, pomyślała. Ten niemal na odległość wyczuwalny chłód, który mu towarzyszył przez ten cały czas i którego próbował się pozbyć. Nie wiedział tylko jak. A teraz, kiedy prawdopodobnie znalazł sposób, musi o nim tak po prostu zapomnieć…


	9. Wypowiedziana prośba

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No i w końcu coś konkretniejszego. :D  
> \-------------------------  
> Powoli zbliżamy się do końca. Jeszcze nie wiem, czy będą dwa rozdziały, czy trzy. Ewentualnie rozmyślam nad rozdziałem i epilogiem, ale myślę, że to wyjdzie podczas pisania, nie jestem w stanie powiedzieć w tym momencie na pewno. ^^"  
> \--------------------------  
> Następny chapter 6 lutego. :D

               Nieprzespana noc dawała powoli o sobie znać, ale pomimo tego nie zamierzał się położyć, zbyt zajęty swoją pracą. Zresztą nie mógł pozwolić sobie teraz na myślenie o tym, o czym nie chciał, wolał się skupić na tym, co miał przed sobą, ignorując wszystko inne. Tak było prościej. Tak zawsze było prościej. Po prostu to wyprzeć, jakby nie istniało. Nie wiedział nawet, kiedy za oknami zrobiło się ciemno, dlatego kiedy wszedł do salonu, nieco się zdziwił panującą tutaj ciemnością, ale usiadł na kanapie, wcześniej nalewając do szklanki trochę whisky.  
               Tylko nie myśl o nim, powtarzał sobie w myślach, wbijając wzrok w oświetlone miasto. Ono nigdy nie spało, zawsze coś się działo, nie widział go nigdy w bezruchu, w otępieniu. Było jak żywy organizm, pracujący na okrągło, bez chwili spoczynku. Zastanawiał się, co takiego właściwie jest jego motorem napędowym. Ludzie? Jakoś w to wątpił, chociaż to było pierwsze, co przyszło mu do głowy.  
               Upił kilka łyków ze szklanki, gdy właśnie usłyszał komunikat Jarvisa. Niemal poderwał się z miejsca, zaskoczony, kompletnie się tego nie spodziewając. Przez cały dzień przecież powtarzał sobie, że już go nie zobaczy i stwierdził, że tak będzie lepiej, ale kiedy tylko jego AI się odezwało, wyprostował się na kanapie, niecierpliwie wypatrując w ciemności tych zielonych oczu.  
               Drzwi windy w końcu rozsunęły się, a Tony ujrzał wreszcie jego postać. Wyglądał tak samo, jak ostatnim razem, chociaż sam nie wiedział, dlaczego Loki miałby wyglądać jakoś inaczej. Niemal pokręcił głową do własnych myśli, ale powstrzymał ten odruch, wciąż wbijając spojrzenie w kłamcę, który powolnym krokiem wszedł do salonu.  
               - Przyszedłeś – odezwał się Stark w końcu. – Byłem pewny, że nie przyjdziesz.  
               - Nie powiedziałem, że nie przyjdę – zauważył Loki i uniósł kącik ust delikatnie, wciąż tak samo powoli kierując się w stronę geniusza, jakby specjalnie przedłużał ten moment.  
               - Więc to – zaczął Tony i przełknął ślinę – ostatnie spotkanie?  
               - Na to wygląda.  
               Stark w końcu nie wytrzymał. Przemierzył szybkim krokiem te kilka metrów, jakie ich dzieliły i niecierpliwie przyciągnął bruneta do siebie, od razu wpijając się w jego wargi. Poczuł, jak Loki uśmiecha się, ale odpowiedział na pocałunek równie zachłannie, co on. Od razu zareagował na dotyk kłamcy na swoich plecach, przyciągając go jeszcze bliżej siebie, najbardziej jak tylko mógł, niemal boleśnie. Psotnik ułożył dłonie na jego policzkach i oderwał się od jego ust, patrząc na geniusza.  
               - Chodźmy do twojego pokoju – wyszeptał Loki. Nie trzeba mu było tego powtarzać dwa razy, od razu skierował się w stronę właściwych drzwi, niemal ciągnąc kłamcę za sobą. Zatrzasnął drzwi za nimi i naparł całym ciałem na bruneta, zmuszając go do cofnięcia się o kilka kroków, aż w końcu wylądował na łóżku. Geniusz zaraz usiadł na jego biodrach, zaczynając składać pocałunki na bladej skórze jego szyi, zostawiając po sobie małe, czerwone ślady. Ciche westchnięcia, wydobywające się z lekko rozchylonych warg Lokiego, nie uszły jego uwadze. Oderwał się na moment od jego szyi, tylko po to, żeby ściągnąć z niego koszulkę i uśmiechnął się, kiedy Loki również pozbył się jego t-shirtu. Popchnął go, żeby się położył i zaczął przesuwać dłońmi po jego ciele, jakby je badał, jakby chciał je zapamiętać, wyryć każdy skrawek w swoim umyśle. Obserwował dokładnie reakcje Lokiego, słuchał jego rozkosznych westchnień i cichych jęków, sunąc dłońmi w dół, aż zatrzymał się przy podbrzuszu. Dopiero po chwili odpiął jego spodnie i uniósł się, żeby je z niego ściągnąć. Przywarł ustami do chłodnej skóry jego ud po wewnętrznej stronie, składając tam kilka pocałunków, na co Loki zareagował głośniejszym jękiem. Nie spieszył się, rozkoszując się każdą chwilą, każdym dotykiem, każdym dźwiękiem.  
               Stark w końcu pozbył się również swoich spodni, które wylądowały na podłodze i nachylił się, by złożyć kilka czułych pocałunków na podbrzuszu bruneta. Dopiero po chwili chwycił w palce jego bokserki i zsunął je delikatnie, czekając na jakikolwiek protest. Nie usłyszał jednak żadnego, dlatego zerknął w zielone oczy. Loki jedynie skinął głową bez słowa i nieco uniósł swoje biodra w zachęcającym geście. Nie czekał dłużej, ściągnął z niego bokserki i przez chwilę droczył się z kłamcą, błądząc palcami przy jego męskości. Kiedy usłyszał niecierpliwe mruknięcie w końcu chwycił jego członka, przesuwając po nim kilka razy, a z ust Lokiego wydarło się głośne westchnięcie. Nachylił się do jego ust, które delikatnie ucałował, ale zaraz pogłębił pocałunek, lekko podgryzając dolną wargę psotnika.  
               Puścił jego męskość i przekręcił Lokiego na brzuch, po czym chwycił jego biodra, delikatnie ale zdecydowanym ruchem. Zauważył, jak kłamca zaciska palce na poduszce, dlatego złożył kilka pocałunków na jego łopatce, jakby chciał go rozluźnić. Delikatnie ugryzł go w bok, by zaraz pocałować to miejsce, po czym nieco się odsunął. Włożył do ust swoje palce, nawilżając je najbardziej, jak mógł, przy okazji błądząc wolną dłonią po podbrzuszu boga. W końcu wyciągnął palce z  i delikatnie wsunął jeden z nich między pośladki Lokiego. Nie przerwał, kiedy kłamca jęknął cicho i wcisnął twarz w poduszkę, po chwili dołączając drugi palec. Dopiero, kiedy Loki niemal całkowicie się rozluźnił cofnął dłoń i chwycił jego biodra. Powoli wszedł w niego do samego końca i westchnął cicho, czując jak mięśnie Lokiego zaciskają się na jego męskości. Dał mu chwilę na przyzwyczajenie się i w końcu zaczął się powoli poruszać. Jeszcze jakiś czas z ust psotnika wydobywały się ciche jęki bólu, ale zaraz sam zaczął wypychać swoje biodra, przystosowując się do ruchów geniusza, na co ten uśmiechnął się i zaczął wykonywać nieco pewniejsze pchnięcia. Jęki Lokiego zdecydowanie teraz nie brzmiały tak samo, jak wcześniej, a głośne westchnięcia tylko upewniły Starka  w tym, że i on odczuwa coraz większą przyjemność.  
               Starał się przeciągnąć to jak najdłużej, dlatego czasami zamierał na chwilę, ale słysząc niecierpliwe mruknięcia bruneta, zaraz na nowo zaczynał się w nim poruszać. Wiedział jednak, że ten moment, chociaż tak wyczekiwany, dla nich obu nie potrwa zbyt długo. Oboje byli coraz bardziej nakręceni, a Stark co chwilę przyspieszał swoje ruchy, które stawały się nieco bardziej chaotyczne. Tony zsunął jedną dłoń na podbrzusze psotnika, by zaraz chwycić w dłoń jego członka, chcąc go jeszcze bardziej pobudzić. Loki wygiął nieco mocniej swoje plecy z przyjemności i jęknął głośniej.  
               Loki wciąż mocno zaciskał palce na poduszce, a czasami zagryzał poszewkę, ale w końcu odczuł spełnienie, oznajmiając to głośnym jękiem. Stark puścił jego penisa i na powrót chwycił biodra boga, wciąż wykonując mocne pchnięcia, aż wreszcie i on doszedł. Opadł na jego plecy, przyciskając policzek do skóry kłamcy i dopiero po chwili wysunął się z niego. Uniósł się lekko i odwrócił Lokiego na plecy, po czym wcisnął twarz w zagłębienie szyi bruneta, układając się na nim i próbując złapać oddech. Uśmiechnął się, czując palce we włosach i chłodną dłoń na swoim karku.  
               - Zostań – szepnął Tony, przymykając powieki. – Chcę żebyś był przy mnie.  
               Te słowa wypłynęły z jego ust, zanim zdał sobie sprawę z ich znaczenia. Nie wiedział, jak bardzo ciążyły mu od dłuższego czasu i poczuł niemal ulgę, kiedy w końcu padły. Jednak jedyną odpowiedzią, jaką się doczekał, był czuły pocałunek, jaki Loki złożył na jego skroni.  
~*~  
               Obudził się tuż przed świtem, za oknem wciąż był ciemno i przyjemny mrok panował również w pokoju. Bez trudu jednak widział mężczyznę, leżącego obok. Widział dokładnie rysy jego twarzy, przymknięte powieki i lekko rozchylone usta, przez które oddychał. Wydawał się być teraz taki spokojny, niezmącony żadnymi sennymi koszmarami, oddzielony od tego, co działo się w rzeczywistości, jakby przez tę krótką chwilę nie miało to znaczenia, albo jakby nie istniało zupełnie. Gdyby tylko mógł, chciałby tak leżeć i po prostu patrzeć na niego, kiedy śpi. Wiedział jednak, że nie może, musiał iść i to teraz, zanim mężczyzna się obudzi, nim otworzy oczy i spojrzy na niego. Nie mógł na to pozwolić, wiedział bowiem, że słowa, które mogłyby wtedy paść w jakiś sposób sprawiłby, że by został. A nie mógł. Już i tak to, co wczoraj usłyszał dawało mu wiele do myślenia, sprawiało że zaczął się wahać, ale nie mógł zostać, to przysporzyłoby tylko więcej kłopotów, im obu. I przede wszystkim cierpienia, a tego chciał uniknąć. Chociaż opuszczenie go, tak po prostu, bez żadnego słowa, bez żadnego pożegnania, czegokolwiek, było również bolesne, to wiedział, że było właściwe. Dlatego w końcu delikatnie wyplątał się z jego objęć, nieruchomiejąc tylko na krótką chwilę, by raz jeszcze posmakować tych ust, składając na nich delikatny pocałunek, po czym podniósł się z łóżka, zarzucił na siebie ubrania i starając się nie obejrzeć za siebie, wyszedł z pokoju, próbując nie myśleć o tym, że nigdy więcej najprawdopodobniej go nie zobaczy.  
               W domu Jane był nad ranem, niebo było już jasne. Jego brat nie spał, tak samo jak kobieta, dlatego wszedł niemal bezszelestnie do środka i zaszył się w swoim pokoju. To jednak nie trwało długo, bo zaraz drzwi otworzyły się i do środka wszedł Thor.  
               - Zaraz wychodzimy. Niedługo będziemy w domu – powiedział blondyn, posyłając mu uśmiech, jakby ta wiadomość miała uszczęśliwić kłamcę. Tym razem nie wysilił się na żaden gest, nie miał na to siły, ani ochoty, dlatego jego brat po chwili wyszedł, rzucając coś, żeby pożegnał się z Jane. Tak też zrobił, chociaż niechętnie, dał się przytulić, samemu niepewnie obejmując kobietę. Właściwie pozwolił na to tylko przez rozmowę, jaką odbyli nie tak dawno temu, to w sumie dzięki niej zdecydował się jednak do niego pójść.  
               Nie bardzo zwracał uwagę na to, gdzie idą. Dopiero, kiedy szedł Bifrostem zdał sobie sprawę, że naprawdę tutaj jest, że opuścili Midgard. Opuścili Nowy Jork, opuścili mieszkanie Jane, opuścili… opuścił jego, tak po prostu, jakby nic dla kłamcy nie znaczył, chociaż było inaczej. Nie mógł się do tego przyznać, nawet przed samym sobą, ale im dłużej tłumił to w sobie, tym mocniejsze to było. Przez krótki moment, kiedy przebywał z Tonym czuł się… lepszy. Tak chyba mógł to określić. Przede wszystkim nie czuł tego cholernego chłodu, który pełzł po każdym skrawku jego skóry, jego wnętrza, po nim całym. Który wypełniał go od środka, trwał niemal nieprzerwanie, a w obecności mężczyzny nagle znikał. Jakby nigdy nie miało go tam być, jakby był tylko wyobrażeniem Lokiego. Ale teraz, ten chłód, z całą swoją ogromną siłą, z całą pustką, jaką mieścił i z całym swoim mrokiem, nagle wrócił, a on wiedział, że nie ustąpi, dopóki ponownie nie znajdzie się przy Tonym.  
               Westchnął cicho, by zaraz unieść kącik ust w ironicznym uśmiechu, jakby witał chłód, jak dawnego przyjaciela, który nigdy o nim nie zapomniał i który – jak mu się wydawało – już nigdy go nie opuści.  
~*~  
               Kiedy tylko usłyszał pukanie do drzwi, wiedział kto to. Nawet nie musiał się zastanawiać, więc kiedy schodził na dół, zahaczył jeszcze o kuchnię i wyciągnął z lodówki dwa piwa, po czym poszedł otworzyć. Stark od razu sięgnął po butelkę i bez słowa wszedł do środka, kierując się do salonu, gdzie usiadł na kanapie. Banner zajął miejsce na swoim ulubionym fotelu i przez długi moment panowała cisza, kiedy żaden z nich się nie odezwał. Oboje tylko otworzyli butelki i napili się z nich, dopiero po chwili doktor pierwszy zaczął rozmowę.  
               - Już go nie ma?  
               - Już go nie ma – przytaknął Tony dość bezbarwnym tonem i ponownie się napił.  
               - Może wróci? – podsunął ostrożnie Bruce. Geniusz ponownie zamilkł na dłużej, ale wbił w Bannera uporczywe spojrzenie, pod którym doktor nie czuł się zbyt dobrze.  
               - Słuchaj, Bruce – podjął po chwili Tony. – Loki odszedł bez żadnego pożegnania, nic nie powiedział, po prostu… wyszedł, kiedy jeszcze spałem. Nie zostawił nic. Żadnej pieprzonej kartki, żadnej cholernej wiadomości, nic.  
               Banner powstrzymał się, by skomentować to, że Stark spędził noc z kłamcą, nie trzeba było być jakoś bardzo domyślnym, żeby wiedzieć, co robili, dlatego wolał – dla bezpieczeństwa swojego umysłu – pominąć ten fakt.  
               - To zawsze ja wychodzę. Wstaję pierwszy i bez słowa idę, licząc na to, że więcej tej osoby nie spotkam. – Tony westchnął głośno, by zaraz znowu się napić. – Nie wiedziałem, że kiedyś dojdzie do tego, że będę chciał obudzić się przy kimś i… zostać. Po prostu poczekać aż ta osoba otworzy oczy, spojrzy na mnie i może się uśmiechnie.  
               Ponownie zapadła cisza, a Stark wzruszył ramionami, jakby do własnych myśli, które już zachował dla siebie, nie mówiąc o nich doktorowi. Jakby niektóre z tych rzeczy były zbyt osobiste, może nawet zbyt bolesne, żeby powiedzieć je na głos. A może Tony po prostu się bał, może Loki uderzył w jakiś jego czuły punkt, sprawił że geniusz po raz pierwszy poczuł to, przed czym cały czas uciekał. I w tym momencie, wydał się Bruce’owi po prostu bezradny, a on nie wiedział, jak ma mu pomóc. Nie wiedział nawet, czy jakkolwiek da się teraz pomóc Tony’emu. Liczył na to, że wystarczy przeczekać najgorsze, a to miało dopiero nadejść, był tego pewny. Obawiał się, że stan Starka się pogorszy. Już teraz nie było zbyt dobrze. Właściwie już wcześniej stan geniusza pozostawiał wiele do życzenia, ale to było nic, w porównaniu do tego, jak może być później. Za dzień, dwa, a może dopiero za kilka tygodni. Obojętnie, czy wcześniej, czy później, Tony pogrąży się w tym bardziej i bardziej, zatraci, zapijając pustkę alkoholem, Banner mógł to niemal zobaczyć oczyma wyobraźni. I, cholera, kompletnie nie miał pojęcia, co zrobić. Coś zrobić jednak musiał, nie mógł pozwolić, by Tony przez jakiegoś nordyckiego boga popadł w takie odrętwienie.  
               - Wiesz, Bruce – ponownie się odezwał, nieco ciszej, niż poprzednio. – Chyba byłem szczęśliwy. Kiedy był obok.  
               Banner miał coś powiedzieć, ale Stark zaraz znowu się odezwał, jakby po chwili przemyślenia.  
               - Tak, byłem szczęśliwy. Wtedy, gdy mogłem na niego patrzeć, kiedy był na wyciągnięcie ręki, kiedy czułem jego bliskość. Może to zabrzmi dziwnie, ale…  
               Znowu zapadła cisza. Banner czekał na dalsze słowa geniusza; widział, że to, co chce powiedzieć wydaje się być ważne, może nawet najważniejsze w tych wszystkich rozmowach, jakie odbyli, ale milczenie przeciągało się niemiłosiernie.  
               - Ale? – zapytał ostrożnie Bruce, nie mogąc dłużej wytrzymać. Stark westchnął tylko, przymykając powieki i pokręcił głową, jakby zrezygnował z wcześniejszej wypowiedzi.  
               - Nieważne, zapomnij. Po prostu… zapomnij.  
               Banner nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że geniusz skierował to do siebie, a słowa, których nie potrafił wypowiedzieć schowały się gdzieś w głębi jego serca, które – jak stwierdził Tony niemal z rozbawieniem – posiadał.


	10. Wszystko idzie w złym kierunku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jak było wspomniane w poprzednim rozdziale, powoli zbliżamy się do końca. Przed Wami przedostatni rozdział.  
> \----------------  
> Następny, końcowy chapter 20 lutego. :D  
> \-----------------  
> Edit: Z powodu mojego nagłego wyjazdu rozdział jednak pojawi się tydzień później, czyli 27 litego. Przepraszam za to!

               Każdy widział, że jego stan się pogarszał, nawet ktoś, kto nie znał go tak dobrze, jak ona, potrafił to zauważyć. Nie wiedziała, czy ktokolwiek wie, dlaczego geniusz ostatnio pił coraz więcej, coraz częściej zamyślał się, w sumie kompletnie odpływał myślami gdzie indziej. Nie słuchał, co do niego mówi. Właściwie nie słuchał nikogo, jakby przebywał poza swoim ciałem, poza swoim umysłem. Mogła się tylko domyślać, w końcu nie była głupia, potrafiła obserwować i wysuwać odpowiednie wnioski. Może nie do końca wierzyła w swoje domysły, przynajmniej tym razem, ale nic innego nie przychodziło jej do głowy. Nie zamierzała jednak poruszać tego tematu, był zbyt nierealny nawet w jej głowie, a co dopiero, jakby miała powiedzieć to na głos. Nie wiedziałaby nawet, jak ma to zrobić. Stanęłaby przed nim, chcąc coś powiedzieć, ale nie potrafiąc znaleźć odpowiednich słów. Nieznośna cisza przeciągałaby się coraz bardziej, a ona czułaby się okropnie. Dlatego nic nie mówiła, udając również, że niczego nie dostrzega. Dopóki Tony nie był zagrożeniem dla samego siebie, przynajmniej nie większym, niż zazwyczaj, mogła pozostać w miarę spokojna, tak przynajmniej myślała. Taką miała nadzieję i tak podpowiadała jej intuicja – nie mieszać się, przynajmniej na razie. Pozostawała jednak czujna.  
               Tygodnie mijały powoli, była pewna, że dla Starka każdy dzień wyglądał niemal tak samo. Z dokładnością potrafiła powiedzieć, ile to wszystko już trwało, od kiedy stan geniusza zmienił się tak diametralnie. Czterdzieści osiem dni. Właśnie tyle to trwało i nie zapowiadało się na zmiany, dlatego zdziwiła się, kiedy wchodząc do jego gabinetu, brązowe oczy od razu spojrzały na nią, a kąciki ust uniosły się w uśmiechu, jakby dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że ona cały ten czas tutaj była. Myślała, że to będzie jedyna miła niespodzianka, jaka czeka ją tego dnia, ale pomyliła się. Geniusz w końcu odezwał się do niej, prowadząc całkiem luźną rozmowę, jakby poprzednie tygodnie nigdy nie miały miejsca, jakby je wymazał.  
               Jak szybko się okazało ten dzień musiał być przełomowy, a zaskoczeniom nie było końca. Przyjęła zaproszenie na kolację, która była niezwykle miła i przebiegła naprawdę spokojnie. Kolejne dni również nie należały do najgorszych, wszystko powoli zaczynało wracać do normy, właściwie Pepper mogła powiedzieć, że było nawet lepiej, niż zazwyczaj. Nawet nie zorientowała się, kiedy zaczęli spędzać ze sobą coraz więcej czasu, nie wiedziała kiedy dokładnie to wszystko się potoczyło, ale… po prostu się stało. Zaczęli spotykać się coraz częściej, poza biurem, coraz bardziej zbliżali się do siebie, więc kiedy tylko Tony o to zapytał, bez namysłu zgodziła się z nim chodzić.  
               Stark wydawał się w końcu być szczęśliwy, chociaż ona wciąż nie mogła przestać myśleć o tym, co było wcześniej. Tygodnie, które geniusz spędził gdzieś w mroku swojego umysłu wciąż ją prześladowały, zupełnie tak, jakby była jedynie chwilowym zapomnieniem. Nie chciała jednak psuć wszystkiego swoimi czarnymi myślami i nie pytając o nic, miała nadzieję, że wszystko to potrwa nieco dłużej, niż – jak miała się wkrótce przekonać – trwało.  
~*~  
               Coś poszło nie tak. Właściwie prawie wszystko poszło nie tak. Miało być przecież bez żadnych wpadek, wszystko miało przebiec spokojnie, w końcu nie była to trudna misja. Jedna z łatwiejszych i każdy z nich zastanawiał się, co tak właściwie tutaj robił, ale prawie nikt nic nie mówił na ten temat, po prostu skupiając się na swoim zadaniu. W myślach jednak krążyło im, że Fury musiał się pomylić, albo zwariował, co właściwie nie było wcale przecież niemożliwe, w końcu wysłanie Avengersów jako ochroniarzy do kilku osób, nie było specjalnym zadaniem, z jakimi powinni się mierzyć. Nie wiedział, kto zawinił, miał kilka swoich opcji, ale myślał, że to wina każdego po trochu. Fury’ego, że nie powiedział im wszystkiego dokładnie. Ich, że nie przewidzieli ataku. Thora, że zadziałał nieco zbyt lekkomyślnie, zwracając na siebie uwagę. Lokiego, który pojawił się tak nagle tuż obok niego, chociaż nie powinien tam być. I jego, że dał się rozproszyć przez te zielone oczy.  
               - Zdajecie sobie sprawę z tego, co się stało? – zapytał ponownie Fury. Pytanie to padło już któryś raz z kolei i tak jak poprzednio zostało bez odpowiedzi. On nie miał zamiaru na to odpowiadać; przed jego oczami wciąż rozciągał się ten jeden, pieprzony obraz. Loki spadający w dół i w końcu uderzający w tak twardą, z tej wysokości, taflę wody. A on nie mógł nic zrobić, skrępowany atakiem przeciwnika. Jedynie patrzył, a obraz tego wrył się w jego umysł i nie zapowiadało się na to, że tak szybko go opuści. Niemal był pewny, że będzie go to prześladować, będzie to ostatnia myśl, z jaką będzie zasypiał i pierwsza, z jaką będzie się budził. To bezwładnie spadające w dół ciało.  
               - Chyba nie wiecie, jak wielkie straty ponieśliśmy. – Fury ponownie się odezwał. – Straciliśmy....  
               - Straciliśmy – przerwał mu nagle Stark, chociaż nie mówił o tym, o czym myślał czarnoskóry, ale ten oczywiście nie mógł o tym wiedzieć. Jedyna osoba, która mogła się tego domyślać siedziała tuż obok niego, ale Banner nawet nie zareagował, wpatrzony w blat stołu, przy którym wszyscy siedzieli.  
               - Straciliśmy dziś kilku ludzi, to dość bolesna strata – powiedział Fury, nie dając po sobie poznać zaskoczenia, kiedy Tony tak nagle się odezwał.  
               - Misja została wykonana, nawet jeśli było kilka rzeczy, które nie wyszyły do końca…  
               - Nie wyszły do końca?! – Tym razem to Nick przerwał geniuszowi. – Kilku zabitych agentów i parę tajnych informacji w rękach wroga, to dla ciebie kilka rzeczy, które nie wyszyły do końca?  
               Tony poczuł, jak zaczyna się irytować tym wszystkim, dlatego zacisnął dłonie w pięści, próbując nie wybuchnąć.  
               - Coś jednak udało nam się osiągnąć – odezwał się Fury po długim milczeniu, kiedy nikt więcej nie zabrał głosu. – Wyeliminowaliśmy wroga, który swoimi czasy zalazł nam za skórę. Nie odnotowaliśmy żadnych sygnałów świadczących o tym, że Loki mógł przeżyć.  
               Nie wytrzymał. Uderzył pięścią w stół, podnosząc się z krzesła, a wzrok wszystkich skierował się na niego. Nie przejął się tym jednak, teraz miał naprawdę gdzieś, co pomyślą, nie miało to znaczenia.  
               - Loki nie był tam, żeby nam przeszkodzić – warknął Stark, wbijając spojrzenie w Nicka, który przez krótką chwilę wyglądał nawet na rozbawionego.  
               - A niby w jakim innym celu miałby się tam pojawiać? Żeby pomóc? – Rozbawienie Fury’ego trwało jeszcze trochę, ale zaraz na powrót spoważniał.  
               - Tak – odparł niemal spokojnie Tony. – Właśnie tak, żeby pomóc.  
               Nick był zaskoczony, nie dało się tego nie zauważyć. Już otwierał usta, wyraźnie zdenerwowany, ale Stark nie pozwolił mu się odezwać.  
               - Nie było cię tam, nie widziałeś tego – wysyczał przez zaciśnięte zęby, lekko drżąc od powstrzymywanego gniewu, chociaż wiedział, że za chwilę po prostu wybuchnie.  
               - Nie musiałem widzieć, żeby wiedzieć. Dziwi mnie jednak to, z jaką pewnością podchodzisz do tego, co powiedziałeś.  
               - Kurwa mać, jeśli mówię, że Loki był tam, żeby pomóc, to właśnie tak było – powiedział Tony podniesionym głosem, podchodząc do Nicka. – Wiem o tym, ponieważ…  
               - Tony ma rację. – Tym razem to Banner przerwał geniuszowi, wstając z miejsca. – Gdyby Loki był przeciwko nam, to miał idealną okazję do tego, żeby to pokazać. Zabicie kilku naszych wrogów raczej nie jest…  
               - Wątpię w to, doktorze, z całym szacunkiem, ale napady pańskiej… złości mogły mylnie wpłynąć na to, co się rzeczywiście działo. – Fury nie dał nawet dokończyć Bruce’owi tego, co chciał powiedzieć. Tony poczuł, że jeśli jeszcze raz ktoś komuś przerwie w połowie zdania, to wyskoczy przez okno.  
               - Pieprzcie się wszyscy – rzucił w końcu i skierował się do wyjścia. Nikt nie próbował go zatrzymać, a nawet jeśli, to tego nie usłyszał, głośno trzaskając za sobą drzwiami.  
~*~  
               Dopiero po kilku dniach postanowił do niego pójść, mając nadzieję, że Tony jest już nieco spokojniejszy, niż ostatnim razem, kiedy go widział. Właściwie nie liczył na wiele, ale chociaż na to, że Stark nie wyrzuci go od razu za drzwi, może nawet uda mu się z nim porozmawiać, chociaż wiedział, jak bardzo wątpliwe to było. Szybko się jednak przekonał, że stan geniusza jest o wiele gorszy, niż zakładał na początku. Tony jedynie siedział na kanapie, z butelką whisky w dłoni i wydawał się niczego nie zauważać. Na stoliku przed nim, a także na podłodze i nawet na kanapie tuż obok niego, leżały puste już butelki. Banner nie powiedział jednak nic na ten temat i po chwili usiadł obok Starka, właściwie nie wiedząc, co ma powiedzieć. Przez całą drogę obmyślał różne scenariusze tego, co powie, ale każdy zawierał to, że prędzej, czy później, niezależnie od tego, co Bruce chciałby powiedzieć, Tony po prostu mu przerwie i odeśle, nie chcąc z nim rozmawiać. Właściwie nie chciał rozmawiać z nikim, nawet z Pepper. Z jednej strony doktor doskonale wiedział dlaczego, ale z drugiej, wątpił, że on cokolwiek z niego wyciągnie, już nie mówiąc o tym, że będzie w stanie pomóc.  
               - Kiepsko wyglądasz – powiedział w końcu Banner, spoglądając na geniusza, który wciąż milczał. – Jak się czujesz?  
               Wiedział, że to pytanie nie miało większego sensu, ale Stark chyba nawet go nie usłyszał. Westchnął cicho, czując że z tej rozmowy nic nie będzie, kiedy geniusz nagle na niego spojrzał.  
               - Nie musiał się tam pojawiać – powiedział cicho, niemal szeptem i napił się whisky. – Gdyby siedział na tym swoim pieprzonym Asgardzie nic takiego by się nie stało.  
               Bruce nie wiedział, co ma na to odpowiedzieć, dlatego przełknął jedynie ślinę.  
               - Mogłem coś zrobić – kontynuował Stark. – Cokolwiek, przecież nie byłem bezradny.  
               - Nie mogłeś, widziałem. Nikt nie mógł – odezwał się Banner ostrożnie, ale Tony i tak wyglądał nagle na zirytowanego.  
               - Właśnie, że mogłem! – warknął, mocniej zaciskając palce na szyjce butelki. – Dałem się rozproszyć, złapać niemal jak dziecko, gdyby nie to, to Loki…  
               Przerwał nagle, jakby zdał sobie sprawę, że wymówił jego imię i ponownie się napił, opróżniając butelkę prawie do końca.  
               - Przecież to nie twoja wina – powiedział doktor cicho.  
               - Przestań pieprzyć, Banner! – żachnął się. – Doskonale wiesz, że nikt inny by mu nie pomógł, oprócz mnie. I mogłem to zrobić, ale… nie zrobiłem, bo…  
               - Bo nie mogłeś.  
               Stark tylko wbił spojrzenie w Bruce’a, jakby szukał potwierdzenia jego słów. Jakby chciał wiedzieć, że naprawdę nie mógł nic zrobić, że to nie z jego winy, Lokiego już nie ma. Nie wydawał się być jednak do końca przekonany i westchnął głośno, przymykając powieki.  
               - Wiesz, za każdym razem, kiedy zamykam oczy, to wciąż go widzę. Jakby był tuż przede mną. Uśmiecha się tym swoim ironicznym uśmiechem, jakby uważał się za lepszego i jest na wyciągnięcie ręki – powiedział cicho i uniósł rękę przed siebie. Palce zacisnęły się na powietrzu. – Ale nigdy nie mogę go złapać. Jakby znowu się ze mną droczył, jakby była to tylko kolejna zabawa, kolejna jego sztuczka. Ale nie jest, wiem że nie.  
               Ponownie zamilkł na nieco dłużej i napił się, chociaż w butelce prawie nic nie było.  
               - Wciąż widzę, jak spada. Cały czas, nie mogę się tego pozbyć z głowy. – Ponownie westchnął i otworzył oczy. – Leci w dół, tak bezwładnie, a ja… może tylko to sobie wymyśliłem, ale widzę przerażenie w jego oczach. Nie tak miało być, wiem o tym, ale nie zrobił nic więcej. Po prostu spadał, a ja mogę mieć tylko nadzieję, że nic nie czuł, że stracił przytomność. Że…  
               - Nie cierpiał? – podsunął Banner, kiedy Tony znowu zamilkł. Stark pokiwał głową i spojrzał na doktora.  
               - Właśnie, że nie cierpiał.  
               Znowu zapadła cisza, tym razem o wiele dłuższa, niż jakakolwiek poprzednia. Oboje wydawali się być pogrążeni we własnych myślach.  
               - Myślisz, że kiedykolwiek mu zależało? – zapytał nagle Tony. – Na mnie?  
               Bruce spojrzał na niego, nieco zaskoczony, nie wiedząc, co odpowiedzieć. Zaraz jednak odchrząknął cicho, jakby się zreflektował.  
               - Myślę, że w innym wypadku nie pojawiałby się tam – odpowiedział w końcu. – Był tuż przy tobie, jakby chciał pomóc, jakby… się martwił o ciebie.  
               Właściwie Banner nie do końca wiedział, czy tak było, uznał, że to wydaje się dość prawdopodobne, nawet bardzo, jak pomyślał o tym raz jeszcze. Zresztą, po tych słowach, Tony wydał mu się jakby spokojniejszy. Jakby coś, co bardzo go dręczyło, nieco odpuściło, chociaż na krótką chwilę i doktor niemal sam odczuł ulgę.  
               - Nawet jeśli to kłamstwo, to najlepsze jakie słyszałem – podsumował Stark, a kąciki jego ust uniosły się, niestety, w dość smutnym uśmiechu.  
               - Myślę, że sam doskonale znasz odpowiedź na swoje pytanie – powiedział po chwili Banner, patrząc na geniusza. – I myślę, że Loki nie chciałby, żebyś…  
               - Nie wiesz, co by chciał. – Stark nagle warknął i podniósł się z kanapy, dając tym samym znać, że ich rozmowa dobiegła końca. – Zresztą ja też nie wiem. Zawsze był jedną, wielką, pieprzoną zagadką. Zagadką, którą musiałem rozwiązać, chociaż chyba mnie to przerosło.  
               - Kochałeś go… – Bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał, ale Stark i tak nie miał zamiaru odpowiadać.


	11. Zakończenie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No i w końcu, po nieco dłuższej przerwie, niż zawsze, ostatni rozdział.  
> Bez zbędnych wstępów zapraszam do czytania. :D

               Dni mijały powoli, wręcz nieznośnie powoli, jakby chciały mu zrobić na złość. Wiedział, że to niemożliwe, ale w tym momencie nie miało to znaczenia, liczyło się tylko to, że czas ciągnął się niemiłosiernie, wskazówka zegara wlokła się sekunda za sekundą, jakby ktoś nagle spowolnił czas. A może tak było? W końcu Stark widział w swoim życiu tak wiele rzeczy, że kolejna dziwna drobnostka, jak spowolnienie czasu nie była niczym znowu tak niezwykłym. Właściwie było to możliwe. Patrząc na zegarek było to bardzo możliwe. Rozpamiętywał ostatnie wydarzenia, które miały miejsce. Nagłe pojawienie się Lokiego i to, co było pomiędzy nimi. Później jego odejście i to, jak próbował sobie z tym poradzić, topiąc smutek w alkoholu, a później próbując zapomnieć wizję tych zielonych oczu, spotykając się z Pepper. Ich misja, ta nieudana, podczas której zginęło kilku agentów, no i oczywiście ten, którego, jak myślał, już nigdy więcej nie zobaczy. To było zdecydowanie najgorsze, nie wiedział, jak się z tym uporać, nie potrafił, czuł że to chyba go przerastało. Nawet rozstanie z Pepper nie wywarło na nim takiego wrażenia. Właściwie, patrząc na to, jak się ostatnio zachowywał, wcale się temu nie dziwił, wiedział że to jedynie kwestia czasu. Wrócił pamięcią do tego dnia.  
               Siedział na kanapie, popijając jak zwykle whisky ze szklanki i starając się nie myśleć o niczym. Właśnie po raz kolejny, mimowolnie, odtwarzał w pamięci upadek Lokiego, kiedy Jarvis powiadomił go o zmierzającej tutaj Pepper. Udał, że nie słyszy. Tak samo udawał, że nie widzi kobiety, która stanęła tuż przed nim i wyraźnie zirytowana coś mówiła. Prawdopodobnie do niego, ale właściwie nie był tego pewien.  
               - Tony!  
               W końcu zareagował i spojrzał na nią, mrugając kilka razy, jakby dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę z jej obecności.  
               - Mówiłaś coś? – zapytał, a kobieta głośno westchnęła.  
               - Owszem. – Wyraźnie czekała, aż Stark podejmie rozmowę, ale jako że nie zapowiadało się na to, kontynuowała. – Nie potrafię tak dłużej. Od kiedy wróciłeś nie jesteś sobą. Zupełnie się zmieniłeś, nie poznaję cię.  
               Przemilczał to wszystko, jedynie upijając kilka łyków ze szklanki.  
               - Coś nie daje ci spokoju, a ja nie potrafię zrozumieć co to takiego. Nawet nie chcesz ze mną rozmawiać, za każdym razem mnie zbywasz… – Usiadła na kanapie i delikatnie chwyciła jego dłoń, splatając ich palce ze sobą. – Tony, powiedz mi co się tam stało.  
               - Muszę popracować – powiedział po chwili, zabierając dłoń i podniósł się z kanapy. – Mam dużo roboty.  
               - Właśnie o tym mówiłam, Tony. – Pepper ponownie głośno westchnęła i również wstała. – Clint mówił coś o Lokim, jeśli…  
               Stark nagle spojrzał na nią ze złością. Niemal wiedział, że była to jej ostatnia opcja i nie chciała jej poruszać, ale mimo tego wspomniała o nim, przy okazji zdradzając się z tym, że przez ten cały czas najprawdopodobniej wszystkiego się domyślała.  
               - Loki nie żyje – powiedziała kobieta ostrożnie, ale kiedy Tony rzucił szklanką o podłogę wiedziała, że był to błąd. Poinformowała go jeszcze o tym, że ona więcej tego nie wytrzyma i muszą skończyć się spotykać. Nie skomentował tego i nawet się nie obejrzał, kiedy weszła do widny zostawiając go ponownie samego.  
~*~  
               Obawiał się o jego stan, wiedział że ze Starkiem jest coraz gorzej. Całymi dniami albo siedział w swoim warsztacie, nie wychodząc z niego nawet na chwilę, albo siedział w salonie na kanapie z nieodłączną szklanką whisky w dłoni i postawioną na stoliku przed nim butelką. Kilka razy chciał do niego pójść, ale tylko raz zebrał się na tyle, by to zrobić. Banner jednak nie wspominał zbyt dobrze tej wizyty i był to powód, dla którego więcej nie pojawił się w Stark Tower. Tony zupełnie go ignorował, jakby w ogóle nie zdawał sobie sprawy z jego obecności i Bruce zaczął się zastanawiać, czy rzeczywiście go nie dostrzega, czy tylko udaje, żeby uniknąć nieprzyjemnej rozmowy. Nie dziwił mu się za bardzo, w obu przypadkach, a raczej próbował sobie wmówić, że tak jest, bo nie potrafił pojąć uczucia, jakim Tony obdarzył Lokiego.  
               Nie wiedział, czy ktoś jeszcze mógł się tego domyślać, chociaż miał przypuszczenia, co do Pepper. Może i nie wiedziała wszystkiego, ale chyba domyśliła się ogólnego zarysu tego, o co mogło chodzić i nawet przez chwilę nie winił jej, że zerwała z Tonym. Wiedział, że to musi być trudne, skoro druga osoba nawet ciebie nie zauważa i nie próbuje tego zmienić. Nawet w najmniejszym stopniu. Stark wydawał się być po prostu załamany kompletnie, zaszył się w swojej pracowni, wychodząc stamtąd tylko na krótkie chwile, zazwyczaj po następne dawki alkoholu. Zupełnie ignorował wszystkich, którzy próbowali się z nim skontaktować, bądź przychodzili do niego. Banner miał nadzieję, że w końcu mu przejdzie, że potrzeba jedynie trochę czasu, tak jak poprzednim razem. Może i sytuacja była nieco inna, ale poprzednio Tony również był przekonany, że nigdy więcej nie zobaczy Lokiego, chociaż pewnie myśl, że on po prostu wciąż gdzieś tam jest jakoś go uspokajała, a teraz nie mógł się chwycić nawet tego. Kłamcy po prostu nie było.  
~*~  
               Powoli miał dość. Właściwie miał dość już kilka tygodni temu, ale zawsze powtarzał sobie, że musi przetrwać jeszcze ten jeden dzień, jakby kolejny miał nigdy nie nadejść, jakby właśnie na to miał nadzieję. Pomimo tego, wstawał kolejnego dnia, o ile w ogóle kładł się spać, a zdarzało się to teraz dość rzadko i robił to, co sobie zaplanował lub to, na co akurat w danej chwili miał ochotę. I tak powoli minął miesiąc, ale nawet taki upływ czasu wydawał się być zbyt mały, żeby pogodzić się z tym, co zaszło.  
               Wyszedł ze swojego warsztatu, by zaraz opaść na kanapę w salonie i dopić whisky ze szklanki, którą odstawił na szklany stół przed sobą. Za oknami panowała ciemność, zresztą to nie było nic dziwnego, w końcu był środek nocy. Oczywiście to miasto nigdy nie spało, więc jedyne, co było ciemne, to niebo, bo na ulicy toczyło się życie, jakby ludzie nigdy nie mieli zamiaru zasnąć.  
               Podniósł się po chwili z kanapy, tylko po to, żeby pójść po następną butelkę whisky, miał dziś wielki plan, żeby napić się do nieprzytomności, a jak na razie był na dobrej drodze, żeby tak właśnie się stało. Potrzebował tylko jeszcze nieco więcej. Może to właśnie miała być ta ostateczna butelka. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem do tych myśli i wrócił na kanapę, żeby nalać do szklanki trunek. Sięgnął po nią i upił kilka łyków, kiedy rozległ się głos Jarvisa.  
               - Nie mam ochoty nikogo widzieć – przerwał mu Stark, kiedy tylko usłyszał, że ktoś tutaj idzie. – Nie ma mnie.  
               Wypił whisky ze szklanki do połowy i wbił spojrzenie w trunek. Miał nadzieję, że ktokolwiek tutaj zmierza, po prostu odpuści i zostawi go w spokoju. Jeśli nie, to zamierzał z czystą premedytacją ignorować tę osobę, jak to robił ostatnimi czasy ze wszystkimi, którzy tylko pojawili się w polu jego widzenia. Tak było najłatwiej.  
               - Loki, ty idioto – mruknął pod nosem i westchnął głośno. – Nie zdążyłem ci nawet powiedzieć.  
               - Czego nie zdążyłeś mi powiedzieć? – Tak dobrze znany mu głos dobiegł do uszu geniusza. Momentalnie poderwał się z kanapy, wylewając na siebie zawartość szklanki i odwrócił się. Zamrugał kilka razy, jakby nie mógł uwierzyć i właściwie do końca nie wierzył, że patrzy w te zielone oczy, które nieustannie go prześladowały w snach i na jawie.  
               - Myślałem, że nie żyjesz – palnął po chwili, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że postać Lokiego nie zniknęła.  
               - Chyba każdy tak myślał. Ja przez pewien czas też – powiedział Loki spokojnie, ale zaraz uśmiechnął się szeroko. – A co? Nie cieszysz się, że mnie widzisz?  
               Tony nie odpowiedział od razu. Odnotował to, że szklanka wyślizgnęła mu się z dłoni i upadła na podłogę, ale nie przejął się tym. Podszedł szybkim krokiem do Kłamcy i najzwyczajniej w świecie przytulił go. Mocno. Bardzo mocno. Zaciągnął się lekko zapachem bruneta i uśmiechnął, czując zimne dłonie na swoich plecach. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili odsunął się i ujął w dłonie jego twarz, jakby chciał mu się dokładnie przyjrzeć.  
               - To ja – zapewnił cicho Kłamca. – Naprawdę.  
               - Wiem – powiedział i wpił się w jego usta zachłannie. Loki od razu odwzajemnił pocałunek, przyciągając geniusza jak najbliżej siebie, stęskniony za jego dotykiem.  
               - Chyba muszę ci… – zaczął Loki, ale Stark zaraz mu przerwał.  
               - Nie odchodź już nigdzie. Zostań ze mną. Tak po prostu, nie zważając na konsekwencję.  
~*~  
               Loki został. Nie przejmując się tym, co powie Thor, nie przejmując się tym, co powie ktokolwiek. Chciał być blisko Tony’ego, więc po prostu zrobił to, na co miał ochotę już od dłuższego czasu. Starał się nie myśleć, co przyniesie następny dzień, wolał skupić się na tym, co jest teraz, bo wiedział, że dopóki Tony stoi u jego boku, to zawsze sobie poradzi. Nawet, jeśli na pierwszy rzut oka coś wydawało się niemożliwe, to razem zawsze potrafili znaleźć dogodne wyjście z sytuacji. A to, co dotąd kryło się w środku, nagle po prostu zniknęło. Nie pojawiło się nigdy więcej, a raczej obecność osoby, którą pokochał nie pozwoliła, żeby ta ogarniająca ciemność kiedykolwiek jeszcze się pojawiła.  
               Teraz, leżąc w pierwszych promieniach słońca, wpadających przez okno i patrząc na pogrążoną we śnie twarz mężczyzny, Loki z czystym sumieniem mógł stwierdzić, że w końcu wie, co to prawdziwe szczęście. Nawet jeśli droga do tego była trudna i na początku wydawała się niemożliwa, to był właśnie tutaj, w tym miejscu, bo oboje od początku dążyli do tego, nawet jeśli nieświadomie, to jednak. I cholera, jeśli było jakiekolwiek lepsze zajęcie, niż to, co w obecnej chwili robił, to jedynie wtedy, gdy Tony otworzy oczy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No i tutaj kończy się moja przygoda z tym opowiadaniem. Chcę tylko jeszcze napisać kilka słów od siebie.  
> Koniec miał być zupełnie inny, nie miało być happy endu i zapewne gdyby nie ta dłuższa przerwa, to opowiadanie skończyłoby się pogrążonym w smutku Tonym, który nigdy więcej nie zobaczył Lokiego. Decyzja padła jednak na to zakończenie z kilku powodów. Przede wszystkim dlatego, że przypomniały mi się słowa pewnej osoby, że napisać opowiadanie ze smutnym zakończeniem zawsze jest łatwiej, prościej zagrać na emocjach, niż w przypadku wesołego zakończenia. I tutaj tej osobie muszę przyznać rację, bo napisanie tego było odkładane do samego końca, próbując się przemóc, ale mam nadzieję, że mi się udało.  
> Opowiadanie miało swoje lepsze i gorsze momenty, zarówno w tekście, jak i w moich odczuciach pisania. Czasami pisało mi się zdecydowanie dobrze, by później przerwać nawet na kilka tygodni.  
> Jest to jedno z najdłuższych opowiadań, jakie udało mi się napisać dotychczas po bardzo długiej przerwie w pisaniu, ale w jakimś sensie czuję dumę, że udało mi się wytrwać do końca, bez poddawania się w połowie.  
> O, i ciekawy fakt. Zaczynając pisać to opowiadanie, był jedynie pomysł na pierwszy rozdział. Kolejne przychodziło w trakcie pisania. Opowiadanie nigdy nie było planowane wcześniej i zaczęło się w jedną z wielu bezsennych nocy. Również większość pomysłów była wprowadzana dopiero podczas samego pisania, bardzo rzadko wcześniej.  
> I to chyba na tyle z mojej strony. Dodam jeszcze, że tym razem w planach mam jeszcze dwa opowiadania (przynajmniej na razie, w przyszłości na pewno będzie tego więcej) z Ironfrostem. Będą dość inne, właściwie znacznie inne, ale to na razie jedynie plany. Jak wyjdzie w praktyce, to się jeszcze okaże.  
> I na koniec chcę bardzo, bardzo mocno podziękować wszystkim czytelnikom i komentującym. Widząc wyświetlenia, te tak zwane "kudosy" oraz komentarze zawsze udało mi się znaleźć w sobie chociaż te resztki weny i siły, żeby usiąść i napisać chociaż kilka zdań. Z całego serca dziękuję przede wszystkim jednej osobie, która zawsze zostawiała po sobie cudowny komentarz, mianowicie dziękuję Intoxic za mocne wsparcie w komentowaniu.  
> A teraz żegnam się i mam nadzieję, że do niedługiego napisania ponownie.  
> Loki.


End file.
